Dark and the Cat King
by Black Knight Dai
Summary: Will Dark and Daisuke be able to ally themselves with former enemies to fight against an ancient foe or will they soon bow to a new master?
1. The Statue

_Hello DN Angel fans I'm new to the whole DN Angel writing type so I hope you enjoy this story. Please Review. Disclaimer I do not own DN Angel. By the way whenever Dark and Daisuke talk in their shared mind it will be in italics._

The Statue

_We find our favorite hero, or heroes depending on exactly how you look at Daisuke's and Dark's union, on a school field trip at the local museum. Daisuke is standing in front of a painting taking notes when… _

"_So, Dark have you sensed anything_?" asked Daisuke.

"_Nothing, that signal we picked up the other day is gone. I was sure something had activated, but I guess I was wrong," _responded the frustrated phantom thief.

_"That's not like you."_

_"I know I know, by the way girlfriend incoming."_

"What!?!" shouted Daisuke just as he turned to see Risa Harada coming from his left, the girl he had had a crush on for who knows how long. She had a smile on her face; her hair was blowing in the wind, the camera…KONK! Hit Daisuke in the forehead as Risa ran by. She apparently had finally found out that Takeshi was taking pictures of her to use as bribes for other classmates. Granted it did flatter her that so many boys had a crush on her and would do any thing for a picture, but she was still mad at Takeshi. He could have at least told her about them.

"Better hurry up Takeshi, I might decide to break your camera!" she teasingly yelled back as she rounded the corner. Takeshi came bursting from Daisuke's left in full battle rage. He was a boy about Daisuke's age with dark brown hair and a serious ego problem. If she destroyed his best camera, how would he continue to get out of chores and classroom clean up? The thought further enraged Takeshi as he pushed on with renewed purpose, running over Daisuke along the way.

"Come back here you crazy girl!" he shouted as he continued to gain on Risa.

Daisuke started to sit up only to be met with the laughter of Dark. _"Ah, man Daisuke I knew it was going to be funny but… Hahahahaha Hahahahaha. Truly priceless Hahahaha!!!"_

"Well at least I'm not one letter away from being a Dork!" countered Daisuke as he reached his feet.

_"Ah touché."_

"Um, Daisuke who are you talking to?" asked Riku Harada, Risa Harada's twin sister. She had short reddish hair and was now standing next to the shocked Daisuke who was busy wondering about two big things. One, he had just yelled at a voice in his head in front of the other girl of his dreams and Two, if he wasn't careful Dark may take over and blow both of their covers.

"Um-a no one Mrs. Harada. Just talking to myself."

"Ah, come on, tell me, Niwa," responded the now very interested Riku.

Daisuke was trapped. If he didn't hurry he could very well reveal to Riku the secret of the Niwa family line. He was so distraught he looked down in despair and saw his watch. He was saved. "Ah,-Oh My look at the time we need to meet up with the rest of the class now. Let's go!" said Daisuke as he grabbed Riku's wrist and headed to the main display room. She was so surprised that she forgot about the weirdness Daisuke had displayed earlier. He had escaped with his secret intact.

_"Nice one Daisuke," _responded Dark as Daisuke ran for the display room_, "but you came way to close for comfort. Next time try…"_ Dark suddenly stopped.

"_What is it Dark? Do you sense something?" _asked Daisuke

_"Yeah, that same aura we picked up about a day ago. I think it must be slowly awakening otherwise the single wouldn't have died on us. The good news is we're close."_

_"Can you tell me what we might be facing?" _inquired Daisuke

_"No, the signal seems familiar but I can't place it."_

_"So, do I make a left or a.."_

_"No," _interrupted Dark_, "just keep going straight, besides we still have Riku with us."_

_"Right," _responded Daisuke as he looked behind him to see Riku was still following. As he turned his head forward Daisuke entered the main display room. It was an enormous circular room, with a large domed skylight, and paintings on every wall, but the thing that caught everyone's eyes was the newest addition to the museum's collection. It was a large stone throne with a human sized cat sitting in it. The cat was wearing boots, cape, a jewel studded crown which sat atop its ears, a sword by his side, and an out stretched paw holding three bells. It was a magnificent sculpture that seemed to demand respect and honor. Daisuke took a position just in front of the cat and started to take notes. Daisuke was an art lover and could not contain his joy as he took notes on every curve and angle. As he was about to finish he realized he was feeling odd. It was Dark.

_"Dark, are you okay?"_

_"Crap, I thought he died," _responded a very scared Dark_, "He shouldn't be here he should have died centuries ago!"_

_"Who should have died?" _replieda puzzled Daisuke

_"No time for that now, Daisuke get the hell out of here, NOW!"_

Daisuke turned to get out of the museum when, "Hey Daisuke..." Takeshi came out of the crowd and landed a "pat on the back" on Daisuke's face. This sent Daisuke tumbling backwards and over the ropes surrounding the statue. As Daisuke landed on the other side his hand made contact with the throne. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and the sound of something breaking. Daisuke looked up but was met by the screams of Dark.

_"Daisuke, run Now! We have to stop this before it begins!"_

Daisuke got up and ran out of the room as fast as he could go. Everyone was so shocked by Daisuke's sudden behavior that no one noticed the three bells were gone.


	2. A Past Revealed

_Dear readers if you are reading this story, Awesome!!!!! I am so glad you are here and I hope you enjoy the continuation of the story. By the way please__** review**__, and I do not own DN Angel but I do have 12 of the manga books. As before the mental talking will be in italics. _

A Past Revealed

As Daisuke and Dark arrived home they burst through the front door and yelled, "Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Towa-chan!"

Emiko Niwa, Daisuke's mother, poked her head out of the kitchen and asked, "Daisuke I thought you were at the museum. Why are you home so early?"

Daisuke half replied and gasped, "Dark…sensed something…big flash…scary!"

"Honey you'll have to slow down and catch your breath before you can tell me, now go into the living room and rest." Daisuke did as he was told and went into the living room. He was running through everything in his head: the statue, the flash, Dark's fear, whatever was going to happen it was going to be bad. Suddenly, Dark spoke up.

"Hey Daisuke, let me take over for now. I know more about the current situation than you do so it would be best if I explained."

"Sure thing," replied Daisuke. He started to think about Risa and Riku Harada and slowly felt himself growing taller, stronger, and his hair growing longer. Soon the handsome phantom thief Dark was sitting in Daisuke's place. Emiko walked in and was a startled by the sight of Dark.

"Well I didn't think I would have the pleasure to speak with you, Dark," she said like a fan girl who just saw her favorite celebrity go by.

"Well I thought I would switch with Daisuke because I'm the one who knows the most about what happened today." At this Daisuke's Father, Kosuke Niwa, and Grandpa, Daiki Niwa, entered into the room and sat down. Both of them looked very serious as if they already knew the gravity of the situation. There was a long silence.

Finally, Daiki spoke up, "So, one of our worst fears has come true, he has survived his incarceration and is now ready to take revenge."

"Yes," responded Kosuke, "If history repeats itself we're going to be in trouble. He was enough trouble when he didn't know what he was doing, but now…"

"Wait hold on a second," interrupted Emiko, "who's returned, why are you all so scared?'

Dark answered the question. "Vormare, the King of Cats has returned." The room seemed to stop as if every bit of happiness was drained from it.

"_Who's he Dark?" _asked a very puzzled Daisuke.

Dark began, "Back when the Niwa clan first inherited the Phantom Thief blood line trait there was a great and powerful king named Vormare. He was loved by his subjects and his family and was destined to become one of the greatest leaders of history, but one day his wife, who was a cat lover, died. Vormare was so traumatized by his loss that he unleashed a terrible, magical virus known as the Cat's Eye virus. This virus is unstoppable and turns everything it infects into a cat. It wasn't long before Vormare also fell under the Cat's Eye curse. However, Vormare was so insane that he was somehow able to bend the virus to his will. Slowly he sent the virus abroad and infected many innocent people. I was finally sent in with a small squad of seven, magical allies in hopes of stopping him but we found something terrible waiting for us. As we approached Vormare he unleashed three bells which attacked my companions. The bells extended their ribbons and attached themselves to three of my squad. Those squad members were transformed into obedient cat servants right in front of me. I lead the rest of my squad away but soon realized we were surrounded by the virus. Two of my allies and I jumped and flew away, but not before we saw the virus grab a forth member and transformed him into a cat eve faster than the bells. We returned to the Council of Sages and told them the grave news; magical creatures were more susceptible to the virus than normal humans. The council agreed to use their last resort. The Council sacrificed themselves and attacked Vormare with everything they had. The spell they used was supposed to slowly kill him by incasing him in stone, but instead it just put him into some type of suspended animation."

_"So,"_ asked Daisuke, _"How do we stop this guy? If we don't do something Mrs. Harada, this town, maybe the whole world will…"_

"Hello everyone," interrupted Towa-chan, "I'm sorry I'm so late in getting here I was…" Towa-chan noticed everyone's serious faces and asked, "Dark, has something happened?"

"Vormare the Cat King, is alive," replied Dark as he rest his head on his knuckles. Towa-chan suddenly spaced out; she fell to her knees completely at a loss for thought. She fell onto her side and started to cry.

Daisuke wanted to go to her, to help her, but all he could do was watch Towa-chan weep. Daisuke turned to Dark and asked, _"What's wrong with Toto? I've never seen her act this way before." _

Dark answered, _"The worst part about the Cat's Eye virus is that it eventually becomes permanent. Toto's brother was on one of the first scouting missions into Vormare's territory. When we lost contact with him we assumed that he was killed in combat with Vormare's guards, but, instead when we transformed all that we could back to normal we found that Toto's brother was one of the few that we couldn't change back. Apparently magical creatures aren't just more susceptible to the virus they also have a shorter time before the change becomes permanent. We do not know the exact times but it takes around five days for humans to become cats and ten days after that for it to become permanent, while it takes four days for magical creatures and four days after that for it to be permanent. In the case of my squad members they were exposed to incredibly large amounts so it made the transformations very quick. When we told Toto about her brother she took it very hard and to this day hates cats." _At this Dark stood up, walked over to Toto, sat her up and said, "We have to make sure that it never happens again." Dark then kissed Toto on the forehead and calmed her down. "Toto," he continued, "Will you be alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine I just need a minute," replied Toto as she stood up, "I just need a minute."

"Good, now onto business. Kosuke," said Dark.

"Yes Dark?" answered as surprised Kosuke.

"Work with Daiki and make a shield around the house, we may need it in the days to come. Emiko."

"Yes Dark?" answered Emiko.

"Please, prepare a room where Kosuke, Daiki, and I may work and not be disturbed. And Toto.

"Yes?" responded an invigorated Toto. Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door.

"Go see who's at the door. Make sure they do not come in, we wouldn't want the local police to find out about the Niwa family secret."

Toto raced off to answer the door, while Dark turned to Emiko, "Emiko, where is the closest place I can hide?

"Just duck behind the…"

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Toto as she ran back into the living room. She had a bell around her neck that seemed to ring with pain. It was a Cat's Eye bell. Dark then noticed the second bell flying directly at him.

**Oh no Cliff Hanger, I really like this chapter and I hope you do to just remember to review. Thank you and have a nice day. ******


	3. Scouting Mission

_Hello readers I have decided to continue this story. It's weird I have all these ideas for this story but I do not know how to fit in all of these great ideas. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please I beg of you please __**review**__. Disclaimer, I do not own DN Angel. Enjoy!_

Scouting Mission

The bell flew directly at Dark who ducked just in time to avoid the speeding projectile and rolled to safety. Dark was no sooner to his feet when the bell turned and charged directly for him. He held up a black feather and called; "Shadow Charade!" suddenly the feather split into four pieces and created life sized illusions of Dark. While the bell was busy attacking the fake Darks the original Dark quickly ducked behind the counter and asked Daisuke, "_How ya holding up partner?" _

Daisuke, who was on his knees in pain, replied, "_Dark, I'm fine. Don't worry about me you need to save yourself. I can take the pain, trust me."_

"_Daisuke," _answered Dark realizing his friend was serious,_ "Your one of the bravest guys I know. Okay, prepare yourself!" _

Just then the bell ripped through the counter on its quest to capture Dark. Dark jumped over the counter and ran down the hall to the front door being closely followed by the bell. He ducked around a corner and waited. When the bell rounded the corner it was met with Dark's outstretched hand. Dark shouted, "Shadow Beam!" Quickly the bell was forced against the opposite wall by a large, black beam which shot from Dark's hand. Daisuke gradually felt pain course through every nerve in his body and fell down in agony. Daisuke looked up to see Dark holding another black feather in his right hand. Slowly Dark stated an incantation,

"**Object from the other realm, **

**feel the power I upheld! **

**Darkness comes and space does bend, **

**when ancient minds hear this blend! Go, Shadow Transfer**!"

All of a sudden the bell was surrounded by black feathers which started to glow with a black aura. Dark released his shadow beam and watched as the bell seemed to battle against the magic; its form contorting as the spell leapt into the final stages. The bell started to glow with the same aura as the feathers and disappeared in a flash of light.

Dark started to run back to the kitchen, but transformed into Daisuke before getting to far. Daisuke collapsed on the floor; his body was still too inexperienced with the effects of magic. Daisuke struggled to his feet and limped back to the kitchen leaning on the wall the whole way.

As he entered the kitchen Daisuke saw a disturbing sight. Toto was now being pumped full of the Cat's Eye virus and had started to transform. Her grey hair was now covering her face and was slowly growing down her neck. Her hands, though still furless, had morphed into cat paws with sharp claws. A grey tail had escaped from under Toto's skirt and was twitching widely as she moaned out of sorrow and suffering. Her feet were better off than her hands in that they still looked human but had cat like claws protruding from her socks. Daisuke suddenly felt as if all his energy had been drained from his body, another side effect of the magic, and passed out as he fell to the floor.

Daisuke woke up and found himself in his bed. He was dressed in his pajamas and white socks. Daisuke climbed down from the bunk bed and was surprised to find that he wasn't as sore as he thought he would be; granted he was still sore, but he was at least able to move like a normal human being. "This quick recovery was probably due to Dark's and Dad's intense magic training," he thought to himself. The training had helped him in both getting use to the aftermath of magic and using magic himself. He was still technically an apprentice, but a decent apprentice at least. As Daisuke made it down the stairs he was surprised to find his mom, dad, and grandfather in the living room. Daisuke's mom was so happy to see her son she quickly embraced him and sobbed out, "Oh, Daisuke I was so worried. Thank heaven your safe."

"Thanks Mom," replied Daisuke as he sat down at the living room table. Kosuke and Grandpa seemed to both be working on something important. Daisuke was about to forget about it and relax when Dark chimed in, "_Hey Daisuke, ask Kosuke if the magical barrier is up."_

Daisuke nodded and asked, "Hey Dad, Dark wants to know if the magical barrier is up?"

Kosuke put down the book he was reading and smiled, "Yes the barrier is up, but we still have no idea what is going on outside. We need more information about the movements of the Cat's Eye virus. It may not be long till we have to activate the second stage of the barrier."

"What do you mean, does the virus have a mind of its own or something?" replied a confused Daisuke.

Kosuke took a few seconds to compile an answer. "In a way, yes. The Cat's Eye virus is a very powerful, magical virus that does not operate like a normal virus. Whenever the virus enters a new area it usually attacks the magically inclined first, why? Because it probably has the ability to recognize that the only thing that can stop it would be magical creatures. After it has successfully attacked the magically inclined it starts to act like a normal virus. However, since you and Dark stopped the virus from infecting you then it will probably go to another path. It will reach out and act like a slow moving wave hopefully trying to take out the magical creature that it failed to infect. If this plan goes into affect then we will need to pull out the stronger barrier…"

Daisuke interrupted, "By the way where's Toto?"

Daiki spoke up, "Oh she's right behind you."

Daisuke looked behind him and saw a tall, cat girl dressed in blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt with a butterfly on it. Her feet/ paws were bare and she was covered in a lovely grey coat of fur. Her tail grew out of the back of her jeans giving them a unique look. Her cat ears stuck out of her grey hair as she smiled and looked at Daisuke. "Well morning Daisuke. How are you feeling?"

"Great actually. How about you?" answered a surprised Daisuke.

"I'm doing a lot better since I have this on," replied Toto as she pointed to the necklace around her neck. "This little trinket saved me from going full cat, Thanks again Daiki."

Grandpa blushed as he replied, "No problem at all."

"What's so special about the necklace?" asked Daisuke.

Grandpa responded, "It's called _Fastine_. It's a special necklace that seals or at least slows the progression of magical spells. I only regret not getting it around Tot's neck sooner."

"It's okay, you did the best you could," answered Toto.

"So Toto," inquired Daisuke, "What's it like to be part cat?"

"Well," she responded, "It's just like my old form it's just that now I have a craving for fish and seafood." Toto started to laugh.

Daisuke was a little weirded out and asked Dark, "_What's wrong with her, I though you said she hated cats."_

"_I did," responded Dark, "The Cat's Eye virus also affects the prey's mind making any change seem perfectly normal; turning a once ardent fighter into an obedient servant."_

"But I'm actually more concerned about you Daisuke," said Toto as she got over her laughing fit.

"What, why?"

"Because," interrupted Kosuke, "As I was saying we need someone on the outside to tell us the extent of the virus's hold. So, go up stairs and get dressed for school. If you hurry you might be early."

"What!?!" shouted Daisuke, "Bu…."

Kosuke held up his hand to make his son be quiet. "I know what you're thinking," he continued, "But this is the only safe way, Grandpa and I have to keep the barrier up, Toto can't step outside without being fully consumed by the virus, and Emiko couldn't protect herself from the virus. Daisuke, you are our only hope."

Daisuke was about to object, but looked and saw that what his father said was true. He quickly leaned back in his chair and began to think. It did not take long for him to stand up and say, "I'll be down in ten minutes," as he ran upstairs to get ready for school.

Ten minutes later Daisuke came down in his school uniform and backpack. As he was preparing to leave his father handed him a ring. "What's this?" inquired Daisuke.

"It's called _Fastine II,_" replied Kosuke, "If you are attacked and the bell infects you put this ring on as soon as possible. It will save you from going full cat. Now hurry up or you'll be late."

Daisuke nodded and said his goodbyes as he ran out the door. This day of school would be very interesting.


	4. Day of School

_Welcome ladies and gentlemen welcome to chapter 4. Hope you enjoy now Please REVIEW. Disclaimer I do not own DN Angel. Oh and things that appear in 's are actions. Thank You and enjoy Please Review!!!_

Day of School

As Daisuke stepped into the trolley to go to school he took a seat near the door and started to think, "What exactly is the Cat's Eye virus? Is it really a virus? What would it be like to be a cat? Would I be cute? Maybe Mrs. Harada would notice me if I were a cute little cat?"

"_Oh please, you wouldn't have a chance even if you were the cutest cuddliest kitty cat in the whole world_," replied Dark mockingly. "_Dang Daisuke, out of all the girls you could've fallen in love with, laughs you had to fall for one that's so far out of your league. laughing Out of all the Niwas I've inhabited over these centuries I'd have to say you have the hardest "fair maiden" to catch._" Dark started to laugh loudly making Daisuke fume with anger.

Daisuke mockingly countered (this time making sure it was in his head), "_Okay, __**Dork **__the phantom thief!"_

"_Hey, you said you'd stop saying that,"_ replied a mad Dark.

_"Nope," _replied Daisuke as he started to chuckle to himself

Daisuke was about to start laughing out loud when Dark said, "_Hey Daisuke, be quiet for a second_." The serious tone in Dark's voice took Daisuke by surprise and shut him up.

"_What is it Dark_?"

"_To your left, the man in the brown suit_,_ look,_" replied Dark. Daisuke looked to see a man in his forties, brown suit jacket, white shirt, red tie, and tan slacks. Daisuke was about to ask Dark what was wrong when he noticed the man's ears. They were cat ears that stuck out of the top of his head and through his hair. Daisuke was going to freak out when Dark yelled, "_Daisuke don't be alarmed, we'll be fine_."

"_What if he tries to do something to infect us_," replied a worried Daisuke.

"_Daisuke the Cat's Eye virus can't be transmitted by the infected, but the virus does spread extremely rapidly. Daisuke this is your stop_." Daisuke snapped out of his worried fit and ran out of the doors and onto school.

Daisuke's school was a large Gothic/Victorian styled school with four stories and a large athletic building. Daisuke ran through the front door and down the hall to the stairs when he noticed a janitor who seemed to be working on some type of pipe. Daisuke shrugged this off and ran up the stairs where he encountered the intelligent, artistic, and current host body of Dark's rival Krad, Satoshi Hiwatari. Daisuke was surprised to see his friend just standing at the top of the stairs. As Daisuke stepped onto the same level as Satoshi, Satoshi extended his hand and said, "Hello Daisuke, how are you?"

"I'm fine," replied Daisuke as he shook Satoshi's hand.

Satoshi leaned in and whispered, "And I assume you know about the current situation."

"Which situation would that be?" answered a confused Daisuke, not sure of what Satoshi was talking about exactly.

"The Cat King has awakened; I'm here on Krad's behalf to make a truce with Dark."

Dark suddenly took over Daisuke's body, grabbed Satoshi by the shirt and growled, "What makes you think I would ally myself with the guy who's always trying to kill me."

Krad took over Satoshi's body and replied with a smirk, "Because neither of us wants to end up cleaning ourselves with our tongues for the rest of eternity." People were starting to notice. Krad yielded and let Satoshi respond, "Maybe we should talk later, say after school at Daisuke… I mean your house."

Dark receded, letting Daisuke reply, "Sure I'd be glad to have you over." The first bell rang. "Well, I better get going, see you later Satoshi," yelled Daisuke as he sprinted up the stairs and into his classroom. Daisuke realized he was early and took his seat. As he was sitting down he asked, "_Hey Dark, I've been meaning to ask you, why no one on the trolley panicked when the man in the suit walked onto the trolley? Wouldn't they at least be a little disturbed_?"

"_Well, it seems,"_ answered Dark still angry about the idea of working with Krad, "_the virus has spread. The virus only affects the mind of the infected which means we can say everyone on that trolley was probably infected."_

Daisuke was about to reply when Risa and Riku Harada walked in. He was relieved to see that neither of them had any cat appendages. With this worry relieved Daisuke was about to go into a daydream about his love for Risa when Takeshi came up from behind. "Hey Daisuke, listen I just got word of a great story and I need you to do… I mean cover for me so I can get there in time. If you help me out I'll get you an 8" by 12" of Risa." This was an offer Daisuke couldn't refuse.

The rest of the school day was boring. Regular school, regular friends, regular Daisuke blunders, but it was still a good day except for one twist. As the last bell rang for the day the teacher stood up and made an announcement. "Attention all boys who use the boy's locker room after your sports practices; some pipes in the boy's locker room have cracked and need replacing. Because of this the water has been shut off. Also, Mr. Takeshi," now looking directly Takeshi, "I know about your little plan to skip out on your classroom clean up duties. So for your punishment you'll not only clean up the classroom, you will also clean the boy's locker room."

"But Teacher...," whined Takeshi.

"No buts," countered the now angry teacher, "Or do you want extra work."

"Yes teacher," said Takeshi still whining.

"Also, Daisuke and Satoshi it appears neither of you have had clean up duties in a while so you will be accompanying Takeshi in his punishment," continued the teacher. Daisuke and Satoshi looked at each other. Both of them had had cleaning duty the day before the field trip only two days ago. Something seemed wrong about the whole situation. After everyone else left, the trio of cleaners quickly cleaned the classroom and moved onto the locker room. The locker room was huge complex with eight showers, eight toilets, eight sinks, a hot tub, and steam room. It wasn't long though before they needed to replace the water, so Daisuke and Satoshi ordered Takeshi get new water. When Takeshi had been gone for a long while Daisuke turned to Satoshi and said, "Where is Takeshi he should've been back by now.

Suddenly there was the sound of a bell. Satoshi turned to Daisuke and yelled, "Get down!!!" Just as he yelled this Satoshi and Daisuke hit the ground, just barely avoiding the two projectiles. Daisuke looked up and froze. It was the bell Dark had teleported to avoid being turned into a cat. Daisuke stumbled up, helped Satoshi get up, and both of them ran out the door. They were running down the hallway as fast as possible when both bells broke through one of the walls and flew for the boys. Daisuke planted his back foot and did a somersault jump over the incoming bell while Satoshi did sort of a running slide under his pursuer. At this point Daisuke tried to transform into Dark but for some reason he couldn't. Satoshi also tried to transform but nothing happened. This was bad.

As the boys reached the main door, the two doors flung up open, Takeshi stood there holding a bucket of water. Daisuke and Satoshi both realized what could happen. Takeshi was so surprised by the flying bells that he dropped the water, spilling it on the floor. Daisuke and Satoshi were expecting this, grabbed each others hands, and jumped over the expanding puddle of soapy water. As they came down they clotheslined Takeshi in the neck knocking him down and out. This was a good idea for it not only prevented Takeshi from gaining any information about the world of magic it also allowed for some quick payback.

However, as the boys exited the doorway both of the bells caught up with them. Both boys rolled and dodged their captors. Daisuke hastily picked up a twig and using what little magic he knew transformed the twig into a decent sized branch. Satoshi, realizing he didn't actually have a weapon, quickly took a fighting stance.

Both the bells turned around and saw the warriors to be. The bells seemed to laugh as they slowly grew in size. The golden bells grew to about the size of large pumpkins while the ribbons morphed into red arms. They flew at the now bewildered heroes and threw them to the ground. Daisuke rolled back, stood up and started to whack away at the bell. Satoshi waited till his opponent was right above him then jumped up and kicked the enemy in the head/bell part.

Daisuke jumped up and landed a square hit on his bell then took a pike man stance and started using his branch/ weapon as a lance. The attacks did nothing but aggravate the bell which quickly grabbed the branch and broke it in half. Satoshi was having no better luck. With every solid kick or punch the bell just seemed to get even more enraged. All of a sudden the bell grabbed Satoshi and flung him against Daisuke. Both boys were hurled to the ground and froze as the bells quickly shifted to their regular form. Both boys tried to run, but were quickly caught by the bells as they tied themselves around their necks and started to inject the Cat's Eye Virus.

Daisuke felt a rush of pain fly through him as the virus started to flow. He felt his ears shrink away and reappear on the top of scalp. His ears slowly grew pointed and were quickly covered with red fur, the same color as his hair. Daisuke spontaneously remembered _Fastine II, _his grandpa had given him. As Daisuke reached for the ring, he felt a bulge form on his but. Just as he produced the ring from his pocket, Daisuke heard a loud ripping sound and looked behind him. He now had a long tail same color as his hair sticking out of his pants, just below the belt loop line. Daisuke quickly put on the ring and slowly felt the pain subside. Daisuke looked to see Satoshi putting on a bracelet. It looked very archaic, with ancient lines and runes all over it. Daisuke then noticed that Satoshi had cat ears and a tail, same color as his light blue hair. When Satoshi finished putting on the bracelet, he stood up, looked at Daisuke, and said, "Nice tail."

Daisuke countered with, "Nice ears." To this Satoshi reached up and touched his new cat ears. Satoshi screamed like a girl and practically freaked out. It was a complete surprise to Daisuke who had never seen Satoshi ever display emotion let alone nearly freak out completely. Satoshi quickly regained his composure and turned to Daisuke with a serious look. "Three days," were the next words out of Satoshi's mouth.

Daisuke thought for a second and realized what he meant. He looked at Satoshi and replied, "Well we better get going. My mom will kill me if we're late." To this they both laughed, trying to over come the realization of three days till they were completely transformed into cats.


	5. Then we have an Accord

_Well faithful readers, this chapter is just another information chapter. I do hope you enjoy and I also hope you __**REVIEW!!!**__ All previous chapter rules apply italics for mental talk star things for actions within dialogue. By the way the title for this chapter is a Pirates of the Caribbean reference. _

Then we have an Accord

Daisuke and Satoshi walked back into the school. As they were walking in they heard a groan and looked to see Takeshi was awake. They picked up the still dizzy Takeshi and helped him to the classroom. There the three boys started to finish the boy's locker room. As they were working Daisuke yelled at Dark, _"Dark, why didn't you help me when I was being attacked by the bell? Now I have one of them around my neck, and you and I are both doomed to eventually become fully cat."_

"_Your point?"_ replied an uninterested Dark.

"_My point is that the only reason why I have a bell around my neck is because you were too lazy to come out and help me_."

"_Daisuke, let me remind you of something_," replied a calm Dark. "_If I had come out and been captured by the bell, which in all probabilities I would have, you and I would already be cleaning ourselves with our tongue. Remember when I told you that magical creatures are more sensitive to the Cat's Eye virus than humans. Well, if I had been captured, in the time it took you to grow a cat tail and a nice set of ears I would've been completely transformed. This way you and I escaped with only a cat tail and ears._"

"_Wait, you have them to_?" replied Daisuke who was now trying to picture Dark with cat ears.

"_Yes, but that's beside the point_," continued Dark, "_the point is that we were saved by not transforming. Also you've been standing still talking to me for around five minutes and I believe Takeshi is starting to worry_."

Daisuke quickly snapped back to mopping up the floor just as Takeshi was getting concerned. As the boys finished up cleaning, Daisuke dumped the water out of the bucket and picked the bucket up with his tail. He turned to Satoshi and joked, "Hey Satoshi, no hands." Both Satoshi and Takeshi laughed and headed back to the classroom. There the trio grabbed their backpacks and went their separate ways.

As Daisuke and Satoshi walked to the trolley station Satoshi started to giggle. Daisuke asked, "What are you laughing about?"

"Oh just the joke you made earlier."

"Was it really that funny?" asked Daisuke.

"No, I'm actually laughing at how bad it was." Satoshi started to laugh as the boys got onto the trolley. Once he got over his laughing fit, Satoshi looked toward the sunset and said, "Pretty smart move though. Thanks to that joke we know that Takeshi is also infected. He is going to be one weird cat." Daisuke agreed and both of them started laughing.

As the trolley began its descent Daisuke started to think, "_Why is Satoshi acting this way? He's never this happy and…well free usually. Does it have something to do with the virus_?"

Just as Daisuke asked this question Dark stood up and asked, "_Hey Krad, why is Satoshi acting the way he is? Usually, he's as cold as stone trying to prevent you from coming out."_

"_Simple_," returned Krad, "_since Satoshi nor I want to become cats we have decided to try to be at peace for this time and try to act a little bit more like you and Daisuke. This agreement allows him to live a somewhat normal life without fear of me breaking out."_

"Hey, are you guys talking about me?" Satoshi jokingly said.

Daisuke replied, "No, what would make you think that?" This time all four of them started to laugh as the trolley came to its final stop.

"Mom, I'm home," shouted Daisuke as he opened the door to his house.

"Welcome home hone...y," was all Emiko could get out before seeing both Daisuke and Satoshi walk in with cat ears and tails. She would normally be happy as could be, but the cat ears and tails surprised her as did Satoshi's appearance. Being a Niwa she was born with a natural hatred of Satoshi, due to his bloodline and the Krad curse, but seeing an enemy in that state caused two distinct reactions. First, was a sign of grief to see both boys had been infected, the second was a large out flowing wave of sheer fangirl love for how cute both looked.

Emiko quickly ran up and gave both boys a hug and said, "Ah, you both look so cute! Ah, reminds me of those cute little cat dolls you see in stores now a days." She continued to squeeze them until both until Daisuke and Satoshi nearly died of suffocation.

As the boys made it into the kitchen, Emiko quickly ran off and returned with Daiki and Kosuke, both looking like they hadn't slept in a while. When the two men saw Satoshi and Daisuke with cat ears and tails they held back their laughs, straightened themselves up, and motioned for the boys to take seats at the table. As the boys sat down, Daiki pulled out a black card which flashed with golden light. When the boy's sight recovered they found that Dark and Krad had taken over and were now sitting at the kitchen table. Dark was in Daisuke's school uniform and had black cat ears and a tail. Daiki, Kosuke, and Krad started to laugh. Dark glared at all of them and yelled angrily, "What the heck's so funny?"

Krad replied, "Oh it's just the cat ears and tail go so well with the too small school uniform. Oh, No, it's the Phantom Thief, how will I ever defeat him?" Krad started laughing. "You, my friend do not have the grace and beauty I obtain from my white and gold suit."

Dark fired back in a cocky way, "What suit would that be?"

Krad looked down to see that he too was in a school uniform which was also too small, and had a nice set of blond cat ears and a tail. "What!!!" yelled Krad as he looked down in horror at his outfit. "What happened to my suit? It must be that stupid Argos Circle. It must be sealing my ability to change into my suit."

"Oh shut up you drama queen!" yelled Daiki as he and Kosuke sat down. "Krad, may I ask why you have come to our house?"

Krad sat down and replied, "Neither I nor my alter ego want to end up as felines. So we would like to extend a truce to the Niwa family until the crisis is over."

Daiki and Kosuke deliberated a bit and then turned to Dark. Kosuke asked, "Dark do you have any problems with working with Krad?"

Dark responded with, "Yes I have several problems with working with the guy who is always trying to kill me." There was a pause then Dark continued, "But, if we're going to fight this enemy. We're going to need all the help we can get. So welcome to the resistance, Krad."

Krad stood up, "It will be my honor to help you rid this city of this felonious feline menace. Krad bowed and was met with a loud ripping noise. Apparently, Krad and Satoshi were just a little farther apart in the size ratio then Daisuke and Dark. The now embarrassed Krad covered up his ripped pants and transformed back into Satoshi who in turn started to yell at Krad. Dark transformed into Daisuke and started to show him where his bedroom was when Daiki stood up, still laughing at his former enemy, and extended his hand. "So Satoshi Hikari do we have a truce?"

Satoshi thought for a second. Suddenly the idea hit him, grabbed Daiki's hand, and said, "We have an accord Master Niwa." Both Satoshi and Daiki held a straight face as long as they could till they burst into laughter. Daiki replied, "Dang this kid is good. He picked up on the Pirates of the Caribbean allusion." Everyone laughed as Daisuke showed Satoshi where his bedroom was so he could get a change of clothes.

After dinner, Daisuke and Satoshi were in Daisuke's bed room setting up a bed for Satoshi. As they finished, Toto came in wearing a pair of pajama slacks, a T-shirt, and said, "Hello boys, I brought you something nice, hope you enjoy." As Daisuke took the tray of milk and cookies he noticed something odd.

"Hey Toto," Daisuke said, "Have you gotten shorter?"

"Nope, I've always been this height," she replied as she headed for bed.

Daisuke knew this was a lie. He normally came up to just below her shoulder level, but for some reason Daisuke was now equal with her neck. His tail swung back and forth like a metronome as he thought.

"It's the virus," replied Satoshi.

"I know. That is the one thing I hate about the Cat's Eye virus. You become completely brainwashed and you don't even know. I will save her, even when she doesn't know she needs rescuing."

"That's good to know, but for now," responded Satoshi, "you want to play some chess?" Daisuke turned around to see Satoshi wearing a blue T-shirt and a pair of black pajama pants backwards. His blue tail stuck out the hole usually used to go to the restroom. Satoshi's ears twitched back and forth waiting for Daisuke's reply.

"Sure," replied Daisuke as he changed into his robin egg blue pajamas. His red tail waved eagerly. It was going to be a good game.

**That was just a fun little ending and I hope you enjoyed and laughed. Please Review. Be on the look out for the next chapter. Bye Bye! By the way here is a fanart picture done by blazingeyes. It corralates with the story and it's very cool enjoy and thank you blazingeyes. **


	6. Preparation

_Dear faithful readers, thank you forever single view and making this my most successful story yet. Your reviews and your views continue to spur me on to finish this story. Now let's get to the story. Also all rules that were in last chapters apply here as well. Enjoy. By the way sorry this one is so short. I didn't want the next one to be so long so I decided to split it in two. Enjoy and Review._

Preparation

_"Daisuke, Daisuke!" called some voice in the distance. Daisuke looked to see where it came from. He was sure that it was Ms. Harada, but where was she? As he looked through the blackness that surrounded him, Daisuke started to here another noise, mewing. Daisuke looked down to find himself surrounded by cats. They were crawling all around him, mewing non stop. As he looked at the sea of cats Daisuke glanced at his hands and nearly screamed. His hands had morphed into full cat paws complete with fur and claws. Daisuke started to run in hopes of getting away from the cats, however with every step the transformation continued. First, his shoes fell off as his feet changed into paws, followed shortly by his tail which ripped through his pants. As he continued to run Daisuke looked to see Risa Harada running also. She for some reason had no cat appendages, but she ran as in thick mud, exerting a lot of energy but going no where. As Daisuke caught up to her, he fell out of his pants, and became too small for his shirt. Daisuke's body was now completely covered in fur. As he looked up to comfort the now crying Risa, his face pulled out into a muzzle shape and he grew whiskers making his transformation complete. As Daisuke called out to Risa, "Ms. Harada, are you okay?" She turned to Daisuke and asked, "Who are you?" Daisuke was so shocked by this he almost did not see the half humanoid cat creature coming out of the shadows. Daisuke tried to warn Risa, but she could not understand his grabbled meows and hisses. Just as Daisuke got his message through to Risa the large cat creature brought his axe down on Risa's…_

"No!" was all Daisuke could say as he jerked out of his dream and back to reality. As Daisuke turned his head to look out the window, his cat ears twitched to see his friend Satoshi. He then remembered the events of the other night and calmed down. He looked at his friend and slowly tip toed over to his closet, grabbed a school uniform, and quietly walked to the bathroom to get ready for school.

When Daisuke was in the bathroom, he prepared to get in the shower when he saw his chest. It was completely covered in red fur, same as the fur that covered his tail and ears. Daisuke automatically thought back to his nightmare, fell to his knees, and broke out in a cold sweat. He didn't want to become a cat; he didn't want to lose Risa. He dwelled on these thoughts for what seemed like to hours till he finally came to a single conclusion. Daisuke stood up and decided to fight against anything and everything that got in his way. He wanted to save Risa and this world and nothing would stop him. However, as Daisuke tried to take a bath his cat nature kicked in and nearly made it impossible for him to get in the water. Kind of an odd moment for a hero. Eventually, Daisuke was able to overcome this unique situation. When Daisuke was dry he forgot about his tail and got dressed. After putting on his pants Daisuke realized his tail was not exactly in the most comfortable position, curled up in a ball on his but. Daisuke decided to cut a hole in the back of his pants for his tail, and soon his tail was waving happily. As Daisuke put on his under shirt he realized how uncomfortable the shirt felt against his fur and decided to only wear the outer shirt. After these major decisions Daisuke was ready for school and ran downstairs.

As Daisuke climbed down the stairs he was tackled by what looked like a grey blur. Once Daisuke opened his eyes he realized it was Towa-chan. She was still a grey humanoid cat, but she was wearing a white school shirt, red skirt, and long white socks, just like what Ms. Harada would wear to school. When Daisuke finally got to his feet he asked, "Towa-chan, why are you in a school uniform?"

At this, Daiki walked in and answered for her, "Because we would like another set of eyes at your school and she will be able to get more information. She will be able to go into places you and Satoshi can't. By the way where is Satoshi?" Daiki had no sooner said this then Satoshi walked down the stairs in a school uniform with his tail wagging happily due to the addition of a hole. He was promptly tackled by Towa-chan. "Ah there he is. Now, all of you come, sit down, and eat." Daisuke, Satoshi, and Towa-chan sat down to enjoy the large breakfast Emiko had prepared.

About half way through the meal Daisuke noticed something weird. Daisuke turned to his Grandfather and whispered, "Hey Grandpa has Towa-chan shrunk?"

Towa-chan perked up and said with a slight hint of anger, "Yes I have thanks to the stupid Cat's Eye Virus. However, thanks to it now I can go with you and not stick out too much."

Daisuke took a little time process this, "_That is true. If she had remained at her height from last night, she would probably be run out of school or something weird like that_, _but now that she is about my height she_ _will fit in for sure." _Something caught Daisuke's mind and he quickly asked, "Wait you remember the Cat's Eye Virus? Grandpa told me the virus wipes your memory and you accept any changes that occur. What's up?"

Now Satoshi stepped in, "_Fastine I _was a prototype, if I remember correctly, so it doesn't reach full power till a day after it has been activated. Am I correct?"

Daiki responded, "Yes, very good Satoshi. The good thing is that now that it is fully active we now have our Towa-chan back to normal, in a way, but Towa-chan," now he was looking at her, "Do remember you still have the virus in you so be careful. Now, onto more pressing matters: Kosuke and I are currently working on a way to summon some magical artifacts for Dark and Krad. This summoning shouldn't take more than a couple of days. With these artifacts you should be able to go and destroy Vormare permanently." At this the clock struck for 7:30. "Now children hurry you don't want to be late." Daiki swiftly started shoving the three children towards the door. They quickly grabbed there shoes and started on their way to school.

**Okay so there off to school to save the day! Hope you enjoyed and please review. Also if you read this and find it lacking in perfection there is a reason. I like writing stories for fun so I do accept constructive criticism, but please if you're one of those people who like to flame I kindly ask you to refrain. Thank You and have a nice day.**


	7. A not so Normal Day of School

_Attention faithful readers thank you for your continued support and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. By the way same rules apply as last chapters. _

_Also, I have decided to dedicate this chapter to my dear friend blazingeyes. Thank you for the support and the laughs. Hope you do well on your up coming tests._

A Not so Normal Day of School

As the trio made there way through the city streets they saw many people with varying amounts of infection. It was weird yet somewhat acceptable environment. At one time the group noticed a group of kids playing soccer, only some of them were bare foot or pawed depending on you interpretation, others were shirtless so their fur could breathe, while still others ran on all fours. It was an interesting soccer game, but the group did not stay long enough to see who won. The threesome each had their own unique experience along the way to school. Daisuke saw a fruit stall owner slice an apple with his claw to prove the apple was fresh. Satoshi's tail ended up getting him several phone numbers from several cute cat girls. Towa-chan saw a small catgirl fall into a fountain and helped her clean up and dry off. The threesome finally made it to the trolley station, stepped inside, and waited for the trolley to start up.

As the trolley made its way up the hill Daisuke heard a yawn and realized Dark had finally woken up. "_Good morning sleepy, how are you doing_?"

"_Not bad," _said Dark as he scratched his back, only to start screaming in pain. Dark put his hands in front of him and saw they were now cat paws with claws_. "Okay, now I'm not doing so great." _Daisuke started to laugh then Krad joined in.

"_Dark Moussy, the only phantom thief who would actually cut himself with his own claws," _mocked Krad.

Dark quietly held in his anger as long as possible till finally countering with, "_Well at least I don't look like a Naruto cosplayer!_"

Krad slowly lifted his hands up to cheeks and felt his new whiskers. Krad screamed, "_Nooooooooooooooooo_!" and quickly ran to the nearest corner and sulked.

Daisuke turned and said, "Dark, stop and get along with Krad."

Dark meekly replied, "Hey, he started it…"

Daisuke tuned out the rest of Dark's rant and focused on the rising sun. The sun was at the perfect angle. The shadows stretched as if wanting to touch each other while the sea almost looked white from the light shining off of it. Daisuke just stood there looking out the window and enjoyed the beauty of the seaside town for sometime till Satoshi walked up and stood next to him. Satoshi said, "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes."

"We must save this town."

"Yes," was all Daisuke could say before the trolley came to their stop. As the trio left the trolley, Daisuke looked up to see Risa Harada and froze at what he saw. Risa was still as cute as ever except for the dark brown tail slowly running out from a hole in her skirt and brown cat paws for hands. Risa's once long sleeve sweater was now a half sleeve mess which was probably caused by her thrusting her cat paw hands through the sleeves. The other change was that Risa was wearing her usual knee high white socks, but without shoes. Daisuke stared and tried to comprehend what he saw. The love of his life was changing into a cat, and he could do nothing to stop it. As Risa raced away to make sure she wasn't late, Daisuke fell to his knees in shock. Satoshi slowly walked up, helped Daisuke to his feet, and said, "We have to save her to."

Daisuke calmly replied, "Yes, Yes we do." Daisuke, Toto, and Satoshi started the long walk to school. About half way to the school Daisuke turned to Satoshi and asked, "Hey Satoshi, when I woke up this morning I had cat fur on my chest. What changes happened to you last night?"

Satoshi calmly replied, "Oh, my lower legs were covered in fur." Soon the threesome were at school where everywhere you looked you could see the effects of the virus. Several girls walked by with full cat faces, others went by with paws, and still others went by with practically no changes that the trio could see. The one common link between all the students was that no one was wearing a pair of shoes; some people were in socks, but no shoes. Daisuke, Satoshi, and Towa-chan recognized this and decided to ditch their shoes to better fit in with the crowd.

As Daisuke, Satoshi, and Toto walked into the classroom, Daisuke wondered how he was going to get Toto passed the teacher when out of nowhere the teacher appeared. Daisuke quickly stuttered out, "Oh, hello sensei. How are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you though I do have a question for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Will you sister be joining us today?"

"Sister?" questioned Daisuke. The teacher calmly spun Daisuke around and pointed at Towa-chan who was busy talking with some other schoolgirls and showing off her fur. Daisuke was in a little shock, but realized he could use this. "Why yes, my sister will be joining us today. Her name is Towa, Towa Niwa, but she prefers to be called Towa-chan."

"Alright then," replied the teacher as she turned to her students. "Students, in case you have not realized it yet, we have a new student today. Her name is Towa Niwa, Daisuke's sister. Please give her a helping hand and make her feel welcome." Just then the bell rang for class to begin.

As the students took their seats Daisuke finally saw Riku Harada. She had a tail like her sister except Riku did not have paws for hands; instead Riku was barefoot/paw and had a nice reddish brown fur all over her feet and lower legs. Daisuke quickly turned toward the teacher and thought to himself, "_Today is not going to be a normal day."_

As the school day went on there was no real difference from a normal school day except for a few events. Several times throughout the day the teacher would ask a question and instead of getting an answer the student would meow. Some how the meow was always the right answer. There were also several unique noises that wouldn't normally occur during your average school day. From the purrs from students sleeping to the occasional ripping sound as clothing gave way to new cat appendages acquired by some students. One other event worth mentioning was a student received a detention. What was his crime? Playing with a yarn ball outside of yarn ball time. When this event occurred, both Daisuke and Satoshi performed perfect anime face falls.

When the bell rang for PE Daisuke and Satoshi went to the boy's locker room and changed into their red shorts and white t-shirts. As Daisuke put his white t-shirt in the nearest locker, after having remembered how uncomfortable a shirt felt over his fur, his feet started to tingle. The feeling was similar to when your foot has been asleep for a while and starts to tingle all over. Daisuke really didn't notice and decided to run out in his socks and play soccer. Satoshi, Takeshi (now a whiskered cat boy with brown paws for hands and feet), Daisuke, and other boys were playing against the girls. As Satoshi ran forward and kicked the ball in for a goal, he to felt a strange tingling feeling on his legs. Once the feeling subsided Satoshi looked down to see both of his legs, from sock level to thigh level, were covered in light blue fur. Daisuke noticed this and started to wonder what had happened to his feet. When the boys came in from a 5-4 victory Daisuke slowly removed his socks to see an odd sight. Both of his feet had morphed into three toed, red fur covered cat feet. Daisuke was a little shocked at first but caught himself before making a scene. He decided to go sockless for the rest of the day to make sure he did not stick out and because he knew his feet would be to hot.

The rest of the day went on as normally as possible. Risa gained a pair of cat feet/paws and quickly removed her socks so they could breathe better. Riku's leg fur spread all over her legs, while Takeshi grew a tail. Towa-chan eventually reunited with Daisuke and Satoshi and instead of not having socks on she was pretty much the exact same as when she had walked into school.

When the final bell rang for the day Daisuke, Satoshi, and Towa-chan walked out of the school and started their trek back home. As they walked Towa-chan opened up with, "Oh Daisuke, your feet look so cute." Daisuke didn't really pay attention to this and continued to walk. Towa decided to get down to business and asked, "So did either of you discover anything important?" Both of them thought for a few silent minutes and then shook their heads. Tow-chan was a little disappointed but smiled and said, "Well while your guys were doing nothing, I managed to find out where Vormare is hiding."

Both Daisuke and Satoshi turned to her and said, "You have our attention."

Towa-chan cleared her throat and started, "Well I was talking to the teacher and she told me that "lord Vormare" , as she called him, is residing in …" Daisuke and Satoshi stood still waiting for her to finish.

That is when they saw the fear in her eyes and turned to see three armed guards. One was wearing a knight's suit of armor, another was holding a cross bow, and another was wearing a suit and tie. All three guards were humanoid cats with tails, claws, sharp canines, and full coats of fur. Daisuke took a fighting stance and prepared for combat when he saw Satoshi standing still. Daisuke whispered, "Hey Satoshi, you okay?"

"It's him," replied a shocked Satoshi.

"Who's him?"

"Kei Hiwatari, My Father."

**Sweet another Cliffy. Hey sorry faithful readers but I will be going on a trip to London this Thursday so I won't be able to update for a while. I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy this somewhat extra long chapter. Also, click over to my bio to find a link for some fine artwork done by my dear friend blazingeyes. I hope you take a look and please I beg of you REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!!!**


	8. A Friend is Lost

**Hello Faithful readers, I'm back from my vacation in England so I thought I would try to put up a chapter for you guys. Hope all of you had/ will have/ or are having a great Spring Break. I do not own DN Angel, but that does not mean I do not like reviews. As I have said several times I love reviews so please don't just read, review that way both of us win. And my final order of business before starting the chapter is to dedicate this chapter to another friend of mine, Stormshadow13. She has left several reviews which empowered me with the zeal to continue to write and because she just really seems to really like the story. So without any further delay, let us resume the story with…**

**A Friend is Lost**

Kei Hiwatari sauntered slowly between the two battlelines purring softly. "That's right Daisuke Niwa, or should I say Dark Mousy," started the light blue, haired cat/human in the suit, "I am Kei Hiwatari, father of Satoshi Hiwatari." At this Kei turned to his son. "Satoshi, son, how are you? How was your day?"

"It was a good day," replied Satoshi with just a touch of sarcasm in his voice, "I've got cat ears, a tail, fur in several places, and there's a maniac"

"Lord Vormare is not a maniac!" yelled Kei as he cut off Satoshi. Kei continued calmly, "Lord Vormare has given this town a blessing, a way to finally meet at a common level. No more commoners, no more paupers, no more racism. Soon we will all be bowing and praising the cat… I mean man who gave the human race true unity."

Daisuke abruptly cut in, "As what, CATS! Equality is a beautiful idea."

"All the more reason for Lord Vormare's plan," interrupted Kei who was now glaring at Daisuke.

"There are other ways to have unity without having to give up who we are," continued Daisuke, undeterred by Kei's interruption.

"You, know nothing! And because of that you of all people will not speak again!" blurted out Kei who rage was building.

"Why, because you're afraid your ideal solution might be flawed?" countered Daisuke.

"No it's because of you, my son has to carry the burden of a curse for his entire life!" exploded Kei. At this, Krad slowly retreated into the depths of Satoshi's mind afraid that Satoshi's rising emotions might trigger a transformation, something he was sure no one wanted. "Because of your clan," continued Kei, "the Hikari clan had to call on that fiend to protect themselves! Thanks to you, my own son's curse was triggered!"

"Dad, stop this!" said Satoshi who was now as lost as Daisuke. "Dad your argument doesn't make any sense. How do the actions of one family, a family that was following its destiny, constitute the destruction of the Human Race?"

"It has everything to do with it!" yelled Kei as he turned to his son. Kei's paws were clinched with rage as he yelled at his son. Kei quickly calmed down when he grasped that his rage would only push Satoshi away. Kei peacefully continued, "Satoshi, because of the Niwa's, you have inherited a monster which takes control whenever you are not on your guard, but thanks to Lord Vormare that can change. With the transformation Krad will be forced into his own cat body while you and I can live together as a family, like we always wanted."

"Krad is not the monster he once was," said Satoshi as he slowly started to step towards Daisuke. "Last night I talked with Krad…

Flashback to Niwa household the night before

"_Hey Krad_," said Satoshi as he lay on the floor in Daisuke's room. "_Why do you hate Dark so much? I mean my ancestor's summoned you so you could protect our creations, but there seems to be something more._"

"_To be honest_," replied Krad, "_I really don't know. I guess it's because I have this strange feeling or something_."

"_What_?" asked Satoshi.

"_I sense this weird connection to Dark. I don't know what it is, why it is there, or why I believe Dark knows, but it troubles me so much that I lash out at him whenever I see him._"

There was a long pause as both started to concentrate on what it might be. "_Is it love_?" questioned Satoshi.

"_What! Ah Hell No! I don't swing that way_!" fired back Krad. "_Dude you are one sick person_." There was a bit shorter pause till both Satoshi and Krad started to laugh.

"Satoshi, what's so funny?" inquired Daisuke who had been awoken by the laughter.

"Oh, nothing I just had a funny dream is all. Good night," said Satoshi. Both boys laid down in their beds and fell asleep.

End Flashback

"…Krad is a human, not a demon, and someone I would like to know better, as a friend."

At this Krad jumped out of the depths of Satoshi's mind and shouted with pride, "_Thank you Satoshi. I will always be here to protect you_."

"_Krad, I don't need a protector, but I need a friend_," said Satoshi.

"_You have a friend in me_," replied Krad. Suddenly, both Krad and Satoshi heard laughter. They turned to see it was Kei who was practically rolling on the ground in laughter.

Kei realized his son had finished with his rant, stood up and said, "You would be friend a monster, over your father? Oh that is funny." Kei chuckled but quickly checked himself and said, "Now, enough of this stupidity come over here and let us head home. We will soon be a family again as Lord Vormare's children." Kei started to walk towards his son when Satoshi thrust his hand forward causing Kei to stop.

Satoshi had slowly been stepping closer and closer to Daisuke throughout the debate, but he didn't know why he was moving till just now. Satoshi realized his father had gone insane. Granted he had always wanted to have a real family and live a normal life with his father, but he knew that living together as cats was not be the definition that both of them had wanted. Now, however, Kei was willing to throw away his own humanity to live a lie. Satoshi quickly closed the gap between Daisuke and himself and answered, "Yes, I will live the normal life I have always wanted, but I will live it as a human, not as a cat and I will live it with the friends that I choose." He turned to Krad, "_Krad, if you would be so kind_"

"_With pleasure_," replied Krad as he sent three magical shockwaves through Satoshi's arm. One hit Kei in the mouth, another launched him into the sky, and the final one sent him flying behind his allies.

Kei landed on both feet and wiped the blood from his mouth. Kei's rage had reached its peak and now blew out of control. "If this is what you believe," Kei yelled, "then see what happens to those who fight Lord Vormare!" At this the cat humanoid with the crossbow let loose an arrow that sailed straight towards Towa-chan. The arrow flew right over her shoulder leaving her with a small cut.

"Ha if that is the best you have then we will beat you," yelled Daisuke as he saw Towa was okay.

"Look again you mutt," said Kei as he and his men walked off.

Daisuke looked and saw _Fastine I_ on the ground in front of a collapsed Towa-chan. All her pain receptors had activated as the Virus swept over the rest of her body. Her legs and arms became the same length as her body as a whole shrank. Her neck joined more with torso and the top of her legs become more cat like. Her clothing enveloped her as it became too big for her. As the changes rushed over her Towa-chan mutter amid meows and groans of pain, "Daisuke, Vormare is hiding in the museum."

"Towa-chan I will save you that is a promise!" Daisuke said as tears ran down his cheeks.

"I know you will." That was the last thing Towa-chan said before passing out due to pain. She was now 100 cat and purred softly in Daisuke's lap. Rain slowly began to fall wetting the fur of the trio.

Daisuke handed Towa to Satoshi. Daisuke stood up and in full rage ran at an unbelievable speed towards Kei. Dark was in the same rage as Daisuke so much so that if you were watching Daisuke run you would see Dark and Daisuke fade in and out. As Daisuke/Dark caught up to Kei they jumped up and yelled, "Hey Kei, This is my Justice!" Kei looked up just in time to have a fist crash into his face forcing him and his head to be slammed two inches into the ground. Daisuke/Dark stood over Kei as a champion looked at a pathetic wanna be and said, "Tell your master I will finish him!" Dark/Daisuke quickly jumped into the air to avoid the swords of Kei's guards. "With!" yelled Dark/Daisuke. With was immediately on Daisuke's back as a set of wings who turned and flew towards Daisuke. Daisuke picked Satoshi and Towa up and headed for home. This battle just got a lot harder.

**Cool semi-cliffy! Any way I decided to put in a little game. In this chapter I put in an allusion to an anime. Tell what anime I got the line from and as a reward I will review one of your stories. I made this chapter a little longer to make up for my absence over the last week. Thanks again Stormshadow13 and blazingeyes for all your support. Oh and don't forget to look at my bio or blazingeyes's bio for links to some awesome fanart. Please review and stay tuned. Bye Bye.**


	9. The First Battle

Hello, My Readers

**Hello, My Readers. How are you all doing? I hope you are all doing well. Well any way we have a few things to discuss before the chapter begins. One is the answer to last chapter's anime allusion. The line where Daisuke says "This is my justice!" which comes from an anime known as the Law of Ueki. It is a good anime and I do recommend it. Please review this story. Through reviews I know where I can improve and where I am good so please review. By the way I do not own DN Angel but who cares so onto the chapter…**

**The First Battle**

As Daisuke flew through the air carrying Satoshi he started to think. _Was that man back there really Satoshi's father? Could Satoshi still be trusted? Would Satoshi be able to fight his own father? _As Daisuke was thinking this the rain continued to fall. His wings grew heavy as if made of leadA gust of wind came out of nowhere and nearly knocked Daisuke out of the sky. Daisuke recovered just in time to almost be hit by a thunderbolt. The bolt was so close that the thunder crash nearly deafened Daisuke. Dark called out, "_Daisuke, the storms to rough. Land now or we all might die_!" Daisuke took his partner's advice and landed in an alley which branched off from the market. The alley was a dead end, filled with shadows, smelled so bad you could literally taste it.

As Daisuke landed, he dropped Satoshi who fell to the ground in a heap. Towa-chan wiggled out of his grasp as Satoshi slowly sat up, hung his head, and started to cry softly. Daisuke, who was busy trying to dry his fur, stopped in amazement. He had never seen Satoshi cry before let alone show any type of sadness. Daisuke walked over to Satoshi and asked, "Are you okay?'

"Ya, I'm fine."

"You don't sound it."

"I'm fine," replied Satoshi with a little anger in his voice.

Daisuke decided to give Satoshi some time to work things out. Satoshi definitely deserved it. Who could stand up against their own father and say that I will live the life I want to live. Daisuke was so impressed by his friend's bravado that he let a smile sneak past his lips as he leaned against the alley's wall. Satoshi noticed this smile and asked calmly, "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm just thinking about what you did back there," replied Daisuke. "I mean to look your father in the eyes and say…"

"That man is not my father," interrupted Satoshi.

"What? You said he was," answered a confused Daisuke. There was a pause between our two heroes before Satoshi finally answered.

"First off that man was my step-father Kei Hiwatari. But, after seeing him today. I have no father." The rain poured as Daisuke analyzed Satoshi's response. Satoshi must have seen something that he had not. Kei had literally gone insane due to the virus, but was that enough reason to disown your family, even if it is just an adopted father? Daisuke was still thinking it over when Satoshi continued, "During that debate on the hill, I finally realized something. Even if I save my father from the virus I would have to go back to chasing after you and Dark. After experiencing these few days together, I know I never want to put myself in that position again. I would rather live alone and be your friend than be wealthy and have to fight you."

Daisuke was beyond touched by Satoshi's statement. Daisuke knew Satoshi was serious with every word he had said and thought, "_This is what true friendship is._" "So after we defeat this virus," asked Daisuke as he helped his friend up, "What do you think you will do?"

Satoshi chuckled slightly and answered, "Well, I'll think about that when we come to that." Just as he said that Towa-chan came up and started running her body against Satoshi's leg as if trying to communicate her pride for Satoshi. Both boys laughed.

As our two heroes finished their laugh they heard a peculiar sound. Both Daisuke and Satoshi hid and listened intently. The sound was that of clanking, but it wasn't just random. It had a meter and there was more than one. Suddenly, a large column of guards, similar to those that had accompanied Kei, went trotting past into the main plaza. As the boys stood there in silence a rather large being stood up on a box in the main plaza across from where the boys were hiding. The being ripped his helmet off to reveal he was a cat humanoid about Kei's size. The cat/human had brown fur which was matted down due to water and sweat. The nose on the end of the captain's muzzle twitched back and forth as if it were looking for something. Unable to smell what he wanted he snorted in anger, threw down his helmet, and yelled at the now silent troops, "Damn, the rain. Find those boys they couldn't have gone far. Find them in the name of our King, Vormare!" With that the company of troops let out three roars for victory, split into groups, and started to search the city.

The boys looked at each other and knew they were in trouble. As a small group of troops marched towards the alley way, the boys knew they would be seen. Daisuke whispered, "What are we going to do? If they find us we're dead."

Dark spoke up, "Daisuke let me take over I should be able to fight these guys." With that Daisuke closed his eyes, thought of Risa and Riku, and transformed into Dark. Dark appeared in Daisuke's school uniform. Since Daisuke had taken off his shoes and socks during the school day; Dark was now barefoot and little unhappy as his foot met with some slime on the alley floor. Dark's newest cat feature was the thick coat of fur that covered his back and shoulders. Dark turned to Satoshi to see a funny sight. A whiskered Krad was now dressed in Satoshi's two sizes to small school uniform. Krad's wings had ripped Satoshi's shirt to shreds revealing Krad's fur covered chest. Dark tried to hold back a laugh, but failed miserably. In response Krad shot Dark a "shut it now or you die" glare that silenced Dark immediately.

As the guards finally made it to the alley they were knocked back by one of Krad's shockwaves. This display of power caused the captain, who was still on his podium; shout to his men, "Men! We have found the enemy! Attack and take victory in the name of Vormare!" At this the mass of troops charged towards Krad and Dark who were now out in the open. Dark held out a feather and called out, "Wing Blade." As the feather extended into a long sword, Dark charged forward and attacked the on coming troops. As Dark skillfully met blade for blade in close combat, Krad was busy preparing for an aerial attack. Krad asked, "Satoshi are you ready for this."

Satoshi braced himself and said, "Yes, Fire away."

Krad flew into the sky and yelled down at Dark, "Dark get out of there!" Dark took Krad's hint and preformed a series of back flips to escape the mass of soldiers. As soon as Dark was clear Krad yelled, "Feather storm." Krad's wings glowed with a glorious light as he let loose a rain of white feathers on the mass of guards. The feathers knocked the soldiers down and created a magical barrier over them preventing them from getting up.

As Dark and Krad took satisfaction in the victory the Captain started to laugh. "Gentlemen," called the captain smugly, "Do you really think that was all of my men? The captain reached into his pocket, pulled out a whistle, and blew hard on it. The noise was so loud Dark and Krad had to cover their ears to make sure they didn't go deaf. As the guys recovered they saw to there amazement another forty guards surrounding them. "Men there is the enemy," yelled the captain as he pointed at Dark and Krad, "Destroy them for your King!" The soldiers quickly drew their swords and attacked.

Dark jumped into the air, preformed a barrel roll/ back flip and landed ten feet outside the ring of soldiers. Krad just flew out of the ring, but didn't get far because his wings were heavy with rain. Krad landed next to Dark and some how withdrew his wings into his body. The soldiers had turned and were now charging the duo. Dark yelled as he started to hack at the soldiers, "Twenty for each of us, loser does the dishes tonight?"

Krad suddenly summoned a wing blade of his own and yelled back, "Deal!" Krad charged forward and demolished a small band of soldiers. Several times through out the short battle Dark would save Krad only to be saved by Krad a few seconds later. Dark used a more savage sword style while Krad fought like a fencer. Before long the two warriors had defeated the reinforcements and were now ready to face the captain.

The captain slowly descended from his box and turned to his challengers. He laughed as he yelled, "Do you really think I am scared of you two pretty boys? Hahahaha you two don't have a chance against me. I am Captain in Vormare's army. I am a superior servant. I am a servant of the all powerful-"

"Shut your trap cat boy!" yelled both Dark and Krad who were feed up with the captain's arrogance. Needless to say this thoroughly ticked off the captain who quickly drew his sword and charged at Dark. Dark blocked the downward swing and tried to counter with a thrust. The captain parried and attacked with an upward slash. Dark was able to block the sword but wasn't able to avoid the energy beam that the captain fired at him. Dark flew backwards and landed on the ground in confusion.

Krad stepped up and attacked the captain with a flurry of sword jabs. The captain somehow evaded each thrust and countered with a swift side swipe. Krad was able to block the blade but not the force of the impact which flung Krad to the ground like a rag doll. The captain had apparently not been boasting when he said he was above the grunts. Krad stood up and charged again only to be met with an out stretched paw and an energy beam which sent him flying onto Dark. As the two angels stood up they knew that separate efforts weren't going to work on this guy. The Captain sauntered over and chuckled, "You pathetic losers! When I kill you Lord Vormare will make me a king!"

Dark angrily countered, "Oh just shut up!"

Krad and Dark then held up their hands and yelled, "Angelic Blast!" Both of their hands glowed brightly (Dark's glowed with a black aura, Krad with a white) as they released their own energy beams at the captain. The beams hit the captain and knocked him back several feet into a near by wall. When the smoke cleared both Krad and Dark were glad to see that the captain was unconscious.

As the duo looked around them to see if all the guards were okay Dark turned to Krad and, "So, I guess we tie."

"Yep."

"Then who's going to do the dishes?"

Krad laughed as he replied, "We'll let the boys figure that out." Just then the storm finally let up and the sun shown through. Dark called With, Krad summoned his wings, and both of them flew off for home.

**Sorry for the long chapter but I didn't know where I could cut it without doing damage to the story. Stay tuned and please review. Happy Easter.**


	10. Time is Running Out

**Hello everyone, how is everyone doing? By the way from here on out just wanted to let you know that "nya" means a meow, Okay. Well, here we go again. Please review and enjoy this chapter. **

Time is Running Out

As Dark and Krad neared the Niwa family home they decided to land a few blocks away so that no one would track them. The duo was about to land in an alley, when Dark and Krad transformed into their alter egos who fell to the ground with a thud. The boys stood up slowly each rubbing their now sore buts and tails. Daisuke asked, "_Dark, why did you do that_?"

"_It wasn't me," _said Dark_, "I guess the transformation just shut off. Remember I have as much control over our DNA as you do."_

_"Oh," _answered Daisuke who remembered the experience of kissing Riku. However, Daisuke didn't think on the past to long before being reminded of something._ "Hey Dark," inquired Daisuke, "You said that being a magical creature would cause the virus to spread faster. I still have the same appendages I've had since this afternoon. Why don't I have more cat parts?"_

Dark quickly thought about how to best answer the question. When he finally answered Dark said, "_Well it is complicated. First off you have to understand that the virus works on a mathematical basis. The normal ratio for obtaining new cat parts is about one part for every seven to eight hours, but since we put on Fastine II our ratio became more like 1:10, one part for every ten or so hours. However, thanks to me transforming and staying in that form for so long our ratio has changed. By how much I don't know but I do know this, when ever you and I or Satoshi and Krad transform it will automatically half the ratio."_

Daisuke was still trying to do the math when Satoshi responded, "So our ratio is about 1:5, one part for every five hours.

_"Correct,"_ replied Dark, "_Oh and speaking of which."_

The town's clock tower struck six o'clock. With each bong of the clock Daisuke and Satoshi felt the same tingle as before chase all over their bodies. Daisuke looked at his arms and could see his arms slowly being covered with a think red fur. Daisuke looked to his right to see Satoshi in pain. Daisuke knew that the transformation could hurt, but not as much as Satoshi was making it out to be. Suddenly there was a loud ripping noise. Daisuke looked down to see Satoshi's shoes now had cat claws sticking out of them. As the sixth bong faded so did the tingling. Satoshi was relieved to finally feel the pain was gone. He kicked off his shoes and tore off what remained of his socks to reveal two cat paws covered in blue fur. As Satoshi reveled in the release he said, "Well that was annoying."

Daisuke was about to comment when the tingling sensation came on him again. This time the feeling was more situated around his hands than anywhere else. Daisuke watched in disbelief as his thumb grew slightly and his fingers melded into two fingers giving him a total of three on each hand. Claws slowly extended out of the new fingers as they were covered in red fur. As the tingle faded for a second time, Daisuke found himself with cat paws for hands. It was a weird sensation to only have three fingers, but do to the virus's effect Daisuke couldn't help but accept it. Daisuke turned to Satoshi who was massaging his cheeks. When Satoshi removed his hands Daisuke saw why. Satoshi's new whiskers were going to be annoying but they did look cool. Before Daisuke got too absorbed into the transformation Daisuke yelled at Dark, "_Dark, why did two things change? I thought you said that the ratio was 1:5_."

"_No I said that it __**might **__be 1:5," _answered Dark gruffly, "_because the time was at least halved when we transformed. Apparently, I stayed to long and the ratio changed to 2:5." So now we have even less time than I thought we had." _

Daisuke was distraught by this discovery. How were they going to be able to save the world in time? Daisuke was about to wander off in sadness when Satoshi came up and shook him. Satoshi then reminded Daisuke about Risa and Riku and how they were the only ones who could save them. Daisuke apologized for losing focus and they agreed to head home for dinner. As Daisuke walked through the front door he shouted, "Hello Mom, Dad, Grandpa, I'm home. Nya." As the meow escaped Daisuke's lips he covered his mouth in disbelief. "_I'm already sounding like a cat!"_ he thought as he and Satoshi made their way to the living room.

As the duo entered the living room, Emiko Niwa turned from the stove and said, "Hello Honey, how was your day and where are your clothes? What happened today?"

Daisuke responded with, "A better question is what didn't happen today. It wasn't what I had expected. Everyone, nya, is becoming more cat like with each passing hour. I mean look at Satoshi and I we're both infected on a whole new level, nya, then when we left this morning."

"Wait, where's Towa-chan?" interrupted Emiko who was still shocked at the extent of the transformation.

"Um…" stuttered Daisuke as a clawing sound came at the door. Satoshi ran off to see what it was and came back with a rather tired grey cat in his arms. It was Towa-chan. Daisuke took Towa-chan and told the tale of the days events to his mom. She paid attention, eagerly wanting to know if there was anything they could glean from the day's experience. As the story ended Emiko went into the laundry room with Towa-chan in her arms and made a place for her by the dryer.

When Emiko came back she calmly said, "Well you boys certainly worked hard today. I'll go tell Grandpa and Kosuke about the museum, but before I do that would you guys like some dinner?" Both boys were sitting at the table ready to eat before she finished the sentence.

A few minutes later Emiko emerged from the kitchen with two plates of fresh grilled salmon in a cream sauce. Both boys quickly grabbed their silverware and wolfed down the fish like there was no tomorrow. As the boys finished Grandpa and Kosuke came into the kitchen and chuckled. The boys looked at each other as if to ask each other what they were laughing about when Satoshi asked, "What is so funny?"

Grandpa answered, "Well, we're not laughing at you per say, we're actually thinking about what Dark and Krad must look like." This idea was no sooner in Daisuke's mind that he got up and walked over to the main hall where a floor to ceiling mirror stood. When Daisuke looked into it he was met with one of the cutest sight's known to man. Dark sat on the floor shirtless, showing off his black chest fur. His face had pulled out into a cat's muzzle and was well complimented by a set of new whiskers. His face was cover in black fur and he purred lowly waiting for the inevitable. Daisuke tried to keep the laughter in but failed.

Dark took the laughter as long as he could till finally, "_It's not funny Daisuke_."

"Oh yes it is, nya," laughed Daisuke.

Satoshi came up behind Daisuke to see his alter ego. To his surprise Krad did not appear. Satoshi called, "Krad where are you, nya?"

"I am here, but I don't want to be seen," came the somewhat sad response.

"Ah I'm sure it's not bad. Come on, show me," encouraged Satoshi who was preparing for the worst. Krad image came up slowly to reveal a cute sight. Krad's chest and back were covered in white fur and his hands had changed into cat paws. His ears and whiskers twitched back and forth waiting for the inevitable laughing spree. Instead what came was a hushed aw as everyone in the house looked at the sad and cute cat.

After everyone had had there daily dose of laugh and aw, Kosuke and Grandpa took their seats at the table. The boys relayed the experience of the day. As the boys finished Kosuke turned to Satoshi, "You're sure Tow-chan's information about the museum is correct?"

"Yes, we are sure, nya."

"Good, and you said you fought a captain today?" asked Grandpa in a serious tone.

Satoshi replied, "Yes, Dark and Krad defeated him." Both men seemed to be digesting the words as if trying to unlock some secret.

Kosuke eventually stood up and turned on the television. He turned it to channel five where a news anchor was busy talking. The lady said, "Tonight, Lord Vormare is set to appear in front of this museum." The rest of the family huddled around the television and watched as the lady continued. "We have just received word that they are ready to begin. Oh here comes Lord Vormare now."

As the news cat said that a large scruffy, ill groomed, black cat walked to the top of the museum steps. The cat was dressed in royal regalia, probably stolen from a museum case, and coughed as he shouted to the crowd, "My children we are close to our objective. We have almost obtained the beautiful goal of a perfect world; however some among us have failed in their duties." As the large cat spoke another cat was dragged up to the top of the stairs. It was the captain from that afternoon. "This being," continued Vormare, "Has failed me and therefore you, my precious people, and since I would never want anything bad to happen to my people because of the careless actions of one pathetic captain; I Lord Vormare will carry out the punishment of this failure to save you my people from his incompetence."

At this the captain was flung in front of Vormare. He looked like he had been beaten several times and began to beg for his life. Vormare just stared at the captain and held up his hand. Slowly a large misty white ball formed in Vormare's hand. Vormare threw the ball at the captain who screamed as the ball hit. The captain shrank quickly and all traces, what little were left, of humanity that he had vanished. In less than a minute the once proud cat humanoid captain was a regular old cat passed out on the top of the museum steps. The hoorahs of a thousand followers were heard as Vormare stood over the once proud captain.

Vormare held up his hands, silence the crowd, and continued, "My children, I am a just lord. I took from this being his mind, reason, and body. He can now live a life as a true cat where he can do nothing but good for our society. Soon my children, our society will spread throughout the world and we will all be free!" At that Vormare stepped down from the stage to the tune of hundreds of roaring fans.

The news lady who was still awestruck by Vormare's presence stuttered slightly as she became the central focus again. "Well you heard it here first, nya, this is Sandra Nya saying good night from the museum." With that Kosuke turned off the T.V. and turned to Daisuke and Satoshi. Both were dumbfounded by the reaction of the crowd to the senseless punishment of the captain.

Kosuke spoke first, "That is just a sample of the world Vormare will create."

Satoshi was the first to respond, "And I will make sure that he never makes that comes true, nya."

"Same here," said Daisuke.

"Well that's good to hear from you two," answered Emiko, "Now off to bed you need to get some sleep. You had a long day today and you need your rest."

"Night everyone," said Daisuke as he hugged his parents and grandpa then went up to the bedroom.

"Good night everyone," said Satoshi as he headed up to the room.

"Satoshi," said Kosuke, "What are you doing?"

"I'm heading to bed," said a confused Satoshi.

"We can see that," responded Emiko, "But you didn't allow us to hug you before heading off to bed."

"But."

"No buts," countered Grandpa, "You stay in this house. You are family and everyone in the family is treated the same way. Now get over here and give your family a hug."

Satoshi was so surprised by Grandpa's statement he hardly knew what to do next. He cautiously walked over to Kosuke, Emiko, and Grandpa and gave them each a good night hug. Satoshi then ran upstairs to bed still fathoming the action of the night.

**Okay I know the ending might have been a little weird or corny, but that is my belief about family. Family doesn't just include the people directly around you; it involves friends, neighbors, and anyone who is willing to be nice to you. So anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see reviews for this one soon. Think of this double chapter weekend as an Easter present to you all. Bye.**


	11. The Day Before War

**Hello faithful readers I hope you have been reading and reviewing. I would like to dedicate this chapter to: Niki-Uni. She has written several reviews and as brought up several things that have helped me to create a better and more understandable story. Thank you everyone who read and reviewed this story. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**The Day before War**

Daisuke woke up in a sweat. He had had some of the weirdest dreams and looking down he saw why. The magical ratio had kicked in during the night causing Daisuke's entire body, chin and down, to be covered in fur. He also saw that he had obtained a new set of whiskers. Daisuke looked at his alarm clock and calculated he had about three hours before the next change. As he softly dropped down from his bed he looked at his desk mirror to see if Dark had changed. To his surprise he heard, "_Ya know Daisuke, it's not very nice to look at people while they sleep."_ At this Dark appeared. His torso and back were fully furred and his feet had morphed into cat paws. Dark had a "not to thrilled" look on his face.

Daisuke stuttered as he explained, "No I wasn't trying... I mean I was... A..."

"Would you two stop! You guys have been awake for less than five minutes and you've already woke me up." Daisuke looked to see Satoshi fully awake with the same facial expression as Dark. Satoshi's changes consisted of his arms growing fur and his hands becoming paws. Satoshi slowly walked over to the mirror to see if Krad was up. "Morning Krad," said Satoshi when he saw his alter-ego was awake.

Krad smiled and answered, "Good Morning Satoshi-kun. It's good to see you." Krad's feet had changed into paws and his lower legs had grown fur.

Daisuke smiled and offered that all four of them go down to breakfast. It was a unanimous decision. After breakfast Emiko told the foursome that Kosuke and Daiki were busy with the summoning and it should be done by that night or early afternoon. She told the boys they should take the day to walk around town and have some fun. Daisuke quickly ran up stairs and changed into his orange t-shirt and jeans, being careful to cut a hole for his tail, while Satoshi grabbed a white pair of slacks and a black t-shirt with a white cross on it. The two boys raced down stairs and decided to head to the market and see what was for sale. Both boys quickly ran out of the house and made their way through the mildly crowded streets.

As the boys traveled, it was easy to see how the ways of humanity were being replaced by the ideals of the feline. Everywhere you looked you could see scraps of clothing on the ground as people became more enthralled by the virus. The stone sculptures that once displayed the power and leadership of many great men had either been torn down or were next in line. The scene at the market was no better as the boys had to weave their way through the crowd, being careful not to not step on anything disgusting. Daisuke failed on that part when he stepped on some cat kid's fresh fur ball.

As Daisuke cleaned the unwanted fur off his paw Satoshi spotted Risa and Riku Harada making their way through the crowd. Daisuke looked up and took note of the virus's effects. Risa's face had morphed into a cat's and it was covered in a lovely coat of brown fur which was accented by a beautiful set of whiskers. Riku looked similar to what she had looked like the day before. The only difference the boys could see was her set of whiskers that flicked in the wind.

As the girls closed in Daisuke and Satoshi greeted them, "Hello Miss Haradas."

The girls giggled at this and Risa answered, "Morning Niwa-kun, how are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Great actually, so what are you guys doing in the market?"

Daisuke answered, "We decided to come here to shop while we wait for something." At this Daisuke froze, he had just opened the door for the Harada sisters to find out everything. If the girls continued to search for answers how could he avoid the truth?

Riku asked, "What are you guys waiting for?"

Before Daisuke risked blundering again Satoshi butted in, "Ah but then that would be telling." Daisuke was awe struck by Satoshi's answer. No way would that answer satisfy the curiosity that now possessed the Harada sisters!

Riku replied, "Ah fair enough." Daisuke quickly preformed and anime face fall that shattered the sidewalk.

As Daisuke lifted himself out of the small crater, Riku purposed that the four of them hang out and shop. Satoshi and Daisuke agreed. It wasn't long before the four of them were in the middle of the market. Riku bought a lovely red dress and matching tail bow, while Risa went with a royal blue dress and tail bow. The girls also bout a few new brushes, a yarn ball, and some sandals that would accent their fur covered feet. Daisuke was persuaded into buying a blue tail band with the Naruto leaf symbol on it. The girls also persuaded Satoshi to but a black tail band with the King of Hearts Symbol from G Gundam on it.

After about another hour or so of shopping the city clock began to bong. Daisuke suddenly remembered the calculation from earlier in the day and started to feel a tingling sensation on his face. His face slowly pushed out into a cat muzzle as his coat of red fur slowly covered his face. When the sensation finished Daisuke ran to the nearby fountain and stared at his reflection. The being that stared back was a perfect cat human combination. Daisuke knew that he only had five hours before the ratio would kick in again and when it was activated he would be transformed into a cat completely. Daisuke looked to Satoshi, whose recent changes had completed his cat humanoid transformation, and whispered, "We have to get back home."

Satoshi answered, "I know but how do we ditch them?" as he nudged towards the Harada sisters.

Daisuke thought for a few seconds then replied, "Follow my lead." Daisuke then turned to the girls and asked if they would like to stop at a near by bistro and get a drink. The girls agreed and walked to the café.

As the four of them took a table outside the restaurant Dark asked, "_So Daisuke what's your plan?"_

"_Simple, we wait and make small talk for a few minutes, we excuse ourselves to go to the restroom, and make our way out the backdoor to home,"_ answered a confident Daisuke.

"_Very good Daisuke,"_ answered Krad, "_I can see how Dark has rubbed off on you."_

The girls quickly made their drink selections and waited patiently for the waiter to bring them. When the water finally brought the drinks the girls drained the cups and asked for refills. After about three more rounds the girls were satisfied and leaned back in their chairs slightly. Daisuke gave a wink towards Satoshi. The boys kindly excused themselves and proceeded to get out of their seats. Before Daisuke could get close to the front door of the restaurant Risa grabbed his arm. She had an almost "puppy dog" look in her eyes as she said, "Daisuke there is something I wanted to tell you."

Daisuke quickly regained composure the best he could and asked, "Yes Miss Harada, what is..?" was all Daisuke could say before Risa kissed him on the lips. Daisuke couldn't believe it; the girl of his dreams was actually kissing him. Daisuke looked to see Riku kissing Satoshi and couldn't help but smile. Several waves of love seemed to wash over Daisuke as he held his maiden in the embrace, but it wasn't long before he started to feel hot. Daisuke grew taller, his fur changed to black, and Dark was thrust into control. Risa opened her eyes and revealed a conniving look.

"Good to see you, Dark Mousy," said Risa as she stepped away. Several guards suddenly marched out of the nearby allies and surrounded Dark and Krad.

That's when it hit Dark. Risa and Riku were being controlled by Vormare and Daisuke and Satoshi had fallen right into a trap.

**Super Cliff Hanger: What will happen next? By the way sorry for the late chapter, I got really busy last weekend so I wasn't able to update. Please read, review, and enjoy!**


	12. The Transfer

**Hello everyone. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Hope you RRE. Read Review and Enjoy.**

**The Transfer**

"It's amazing," said Risa as she looked at the two teenage cat/humanoids in front of her, "the legendary Phantom Thief: Dark Mousy, whose escaped the grasp of thousands over the past 300 years, couldn't avoid a trap set by two middle school girls."

"Yes sister it is quite amazing," replied Riku in a cocky voice, "Now let us report to Vormare. He will be pleased to know of the death of Dark."

Riku and Risa were about to walk away and leave the guards to kill the two angels when Krad shouted, "Wait, Why are you doing this?"

Risa spun around and yelled, "Because you are trying to destroy my dream, my dream of a world of true equality! You've seen the way man acts towards others! War, sickness, and death it's all because of man's attempts to destroy one another. Soon this dream will cease to be a dream and become reality!"

Dark jumped into the conversation, "Risa you know that's a lie! This ideal world is nothing but an attempt by a mad man to take over the world. Risa you are being controlled by Vormare. I know you are still there, your true dream is to still there inside you." Risa couldn't help but flashback to when Dark kissed here near the Christmas tree. She remembered the colorful lights, smells, and the holiday songs. She remembered her long awaited prince as he stood there by her side. She remembered how cold it was and yet how warm she felt in Dark's embrace. She clung to the memory and started to cherish it. Dark continued, "Risa, come back to me and your true dream." Risa seemed like she was about to fold and join Dark, but a quick slap from Riku changed that.

"Don't fall for their lies," she yelled, "They're just trying to confuse you! Our purpose in life is to serve our master."

Risa shook what left of the memory out of her head and answered, "Yes sister, sorry it won't happen again." Risa turned to Dark and said, "Nice try but…" Risa saw in amazement that both Krad and Dark had some how slipped away. Risa couldn't believe it. She knew what would happen if Dark and Krad escaped. She looked at the still shocked guards and yelled, "Find them, Now!

Dark and Krad jumped and ran through the streets, dodging fists, low kicks, and the occasional spoiled fruit. They weren't just running from the guards, they were running from the normal everyday cat citizens. Each person seemed to have a personal goal of killing one of the bothersome angels. Both Krad and Dark knew running through an angry mob was not a good tactic and decided to call on their wings. Before long the two angels were flying out of the range of most of the food and the other projectiles the crowd was throwing at them. Dark looked down and was about to hope for a safe flight back to the Niwa household when an arrow flew past his head. Dark looked and saw that archers were firing from positions on the near by roofs. Dark and Krad succeeded in dodging the first waves of arrows but knew they couldn't keep up with the ever increasing number of arrows. That's when Krad flew ahead and turned his back to the sun. Krad yelled to the feline Dark, "Dark cover your eyes!" Dark did as his friend commanded just in time to hear Krad yell, "Angelic Flash!" As Krad yelled this, a light flashed in front of the guard's eyes blinding them and keeping them from pursuing Dark and Krad. Krad grabbed Dark's hand and lead him back to the Niwa family household.

Dark and Krad landed in the backyard, transformed into their alter-egos, entered the Niwa Home through the back door. As they walked in the two boys saw something quite weird. There were two tables in the center of the living room with golden breast plates on them. The armor almost looked like it was Roman in style but there was one big problem with it. There was only the chest plate. No boots, swords, helms, nothing else. As Daisuke and Satoshi examined the unusual armor and pondered on how one piece of armor would help them win, Emiko Niwa walked into the room accompanied by Kosuke and Daiki. The cat boys looked up from their investigation and asked, "Is this armor what you guys summon?"

"Yes," answered Kosuke, "This is called the transfer armor. It will allow you to transfer the virus into us so you two can fight at your optimum level."

Daisuke burst out, "Wait, What!?

Satoshi then joined in, "There is no way I'm going to allow the transfer. Why would I do that to someone else and besides who would accept it?" At this Emiko and Kosuke nodded. They were to be the ones to accept the virus. Satoshi looked directly at his new family and yelled, "No way, not now, not ever! I will not let someone else suffer for my stead."

Daisuke confirmed Satoshi's statement, "I will not agree to this."

"Then you reside this world to death," yelled Kosuke. "Look boys I know this must be hard to understand, but you must realize one thing. You guys only have few more hours before the next ratio kicks in so you won't be able to do much before going fully cat."

"That doesn't matter," replied Daisuke, "We still have enough time to kick that fat cat's butt. Come on Satoshi." Daisuke and Satoshi walked towards the front door; however, before they got far Daiki stepped in front of them.

"Boys I know how you must feel," said the old man with a smile. Daiki then punched both cat boys in the stomach, knocking them both out. "but we must do this."

Kosuke and Emiko lifted the boys onto the tables and fastened the armor onto the boys. Emiko and Kosuke placed there hands onto the shoulders of the armor and began to siphon the virus from the boy's bodies. With every passing minute Daisuke and Satoshi became less and less cat, while Emiko and Kosuke became less human. When the transfer was complete both Daisuke/Dark and Satoshi/Krad were freed from the virus completely. Emiko and Kosuke on the other hand had transformed completely.

Daisuke and Satoshi eventually awoke and were surprised to find that they were once more human. They looked around and found Daiki busy feeding and caring for Emiko and Kosuke. Daisuke began to cry. He had lost his parents and it was his fault. He could have done a better job of not getting caught. It was all his fault. Satoshi comforted his friend the best he could but failed to help him control his tears. Daiki finally silenced the boy with, "There is still time to save them. Fight hard and fight carefully and you will claim victory. When you battle Vormare show no mercy for he will show you none." The boys nodded understanding full well what was at stake. Dark and Krad took over and made there way towards Vormare's location. The Museum.

**Hi everyone. This is Dai-chan 7 with an anime allusion game. In this chapter there is one anime allusion. Warning I did change the words but the action is the same. Try to find it if you can. Either Personal Message me with your answer or put it in your review. Thank you and please review.**


	13. The Lines are Drawn

**Attention readers, Hope you are enjoying this story and hope you will enjoy this chapter. Before we begin I will give the answer to the anime allusion in chapter 12. The allusion was a hard one and probably not pulled off perfectly, but the allusion was from DBZ. The attack known as "Solar Flare" was used by Goku and Krillin on a number if occasions. I used it as a guide for Krad's "Angelic Flash". I could have made it easier on people if I had said "Angelic Flare" but then I would not have seen true fandom come into the light. Thank for your inspiring me to keep writing through your reviews and the over 1,000 hits on my story. Now sit and relax as we continue this epic tale with…**

**The Lines are Drawn**

As Dark and Krad flew through the air their minds were racing. They were not admiring the city with its lights aglow, outlining each street as if it were on a map. They were not feeling the cool night air as it rush against their wings as waves wash against a sandy shore. They did not even think about their regained bodies or the suffering and sacrifice the Niwa family had gone through. Their minds were on a misty past. A feeling, if you will, as if they, this thief and murderer, had flown next to each other before, but in far different circumstances. Krad could not keep this idea away and was about to say something when Dark spoke, "You feel it to, don't you."

Krad immediately calmed himself. Had Dark read his mind? Krad quickly slapped on a smile and asked, "Whatever do you mean Dark?"

Dark answered with the same puzzled yet calm voice, "As if we have flown like this before.

Krad was feeling the same way. He wanted to tell Dark the truth, but the question seemed so vast and so troubling Krad dared not answer truthfully. Krad barely hung on to his composure and said, "Dear, Dear, Dark, I have no idea what you are taking about. When we get done with Vormare I intend to do what my master wishes."

Dark simply smiled and thought, "_He will never change._"

As the two angels flew closer to the museum they climbed higher and higher to avoid detection from the roaming search lights. When they were finally over the museum, Dark and Krad dropped down and landed softly on its roof. Dark then pulled a piece of paper out and opened it up. Krad came over and asked, "What's that?"

"This is a schematic of the museum," said Dark, "It should allow us to plan our attack. It seems that the closet window to Vormare's throne, which is probably where we will find him, is about twenty feet to out right." Dark and Krad quickly stood up and headed for the window, however, when they arrived they found it blocked by a magical seal which had turned the easily broken glass into solid titanium. Dark and Krad tried to break through with a few magic blasts to no avail.

"Well, what now mister phantom thief?" questioned an annoyed Krad.

"Simple, we go to the next window," said Dark as he walked off.

This window was also blocked as were several others. Finally, they came across a window that wasn't blocked and in fact left open. It was the window farthest from where they thought Vormare would be. Dark and Krad hesitated in a hushed silence. Finally Krad spoke, "I don't like this."

"Well Krad think of it this way, if I die your job gets a lot easier," laughed Dark as he jumped through the window and into the museum.

Krad followed after and answered, "That's not what I meant." Krad and Dark landed in the front hallway of the museum. It was an ornate hallway with many suits of armor and paintings from around the world. As the two angels looked around for any sign of guards there was a loud noise. The noise drew their attention up to a television screen a little down hallway. Dark and Krad investigated and were soon looking at a large black cat, wearing a long robe, and a crown on his head. The cat laughed loudly as he said, "Good to see you Mousy. What has it been, two, three thousand years, I seem to have lost count."

"Vormare," answered Dark with withheld anger.

"Now, now, that's not the way you address a king," said Vormare with a smile, "Gentlemen you'll be pleased to know that this whole attempt to finish me off is going to fail."

"What do you mean?" yelled Krad.

"All in good time my rude angel friend," answered Vormare in a cocky voice, "Now as guests in my luxurious city I have prepared some entertainment for you, one opponent each of you to defeat. Dark you will head down the left hallway. Your friend will head down the right."

"And what makes you think we'll comply?" asked Dark.

"Simple," said Vormare as he stepped away from the camera to reveal a large crystal that pulsed with some weird energy. The crystal was in the shape of a cat's eye and stood on a podium about four feet off the ground. "This crystal has enough of the Cat's Eye Virus inside of it to infect the whole world. If you don't follow my instructions I will release this wave and make the world mine forever. See you in a few."

The television went blank leaving Dark and Krad alone in the dark. Krad turned to Dark and asked, "What do we do now?"

"We have to play along," said Dark.

As Dark started to walk away Krad grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Krad then extended his hand and said, "Come back alive,"

Dark couldn't help but smile, grabbed his long time pursuer's hand, and said, "You to." After that the angels went their assigned ways, Dark to the left, Krad to the right.

Dark walked down the museum's hallway and stopped at every sound to check for a surprise attack. Before long, Dark came to a large, square room with a display of African animals in the center. Standing on the display was a fully cat humanoid. She was wearing green shorts, a tattered yellow shirt, and a tail bow. Her bare feet glided over the rocks and fake moss as she walked through the display. The weapon she held was a spiked ball with a long metal chain which she controlled quite well. The girl looked at Dark with all the hatred she could muster then yelled, "This is vengeance for my sister!"

Dark couldn't believe it, Riku Harada was his opponent.

Krad had followed his path and was starting to wonder if he would even have to fight. This quickly changed as he turned a corner to see a long hallway. It was a display about the change in architecture since Biblical times to the present day. This really wouldn't cause any alarm if the room wasn't filled with a light mist. "Good to see you could make it, son." Kei slowly stepped out from behind a Grecian pillar and pointed a sword straight at Krad. Kei continued, "Here I make retributions for all the times you have failed me, Satoshi." Krad suddenly felt himself fade away and Satoshi took over.

"_Wait master, do you really want to fight your fath…"_

"This man is not my father," said Satoshi as he drew a sword from the weapon display case.

"Good to see you two are friends, I look forward to throwing away my puppets," answered Kei as he prepared to dual his son.

**Cliff hanger time! Now just for everyone's knowledge I am not setting up Krad and Dark to have some type of Youi (Gay) relationship. I think everyone will be happy with the final outcome. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review. Thank you and goodbye. **


	14. Family

**Hello everybody. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Just remembe**r **to review once you get done reading. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Family**

Satoshi directed his sword at Kei and waited for Kei's first move. He didn't have to wait long as Kei quickly charged towards him and attacked with a downward slash. Satoshi was able to block and retaliated with a sword jab. Kei parried easily and continued his assault. As the two beings were locked in combat Satoshi yelled out in frustration, "Why do you consider me a puppet?"

"Ah it's simple really," said Kei as he jumped backwards to avoid Satoshi's attack. "Since I'm about to kill you I see no reason in keeping it from you. I used you for my personal fame booster, and ran off the fame to obtain power and glory I would not have obtained on my own."

This statement threw Satoshi's focus off the battle, but he was able to regain enough focus to dodge Kei's running thrust with a quick side step. "But how could you possibly plan for that?"

At this statement Kei stopped and stood still. Suddenly Kei started to laugh, loudly as if he had just heard the world's funniest joke. "Do you really not see it?" He looked at his ex-son, seeing the cluelessness in Satoshi's eyes, and laughed some more. After the second laughing spree faded Kei continued. "I can't believe you haven't figured it out. Tell me, who was your father's business partner before you were born?"

"I don't know?" said Satoshi wondering what the heck that had to do with him.

"A man by the name of Kei Dosuma soon to be Kei Hiwatari," continued Kei with a smirk. "One day your father came into our shared office in the basement of the research center where we worked. He told me about this amazing girl called Rio Hikari. I had heard that name before and did some research. That's when I realized she was the last of the Hikari clan, the line of famous artists and the human carriers of Krad. I knew I could use this to my advantage and waited for my opportune moment. Eventually, your father and Rio were married and were set to have a baby. On the night you were born I came into the hospital room to "celebrate" the successful birth. I was the only one who left the room alive, other than you of course. The Hospital put you in an orphanage where you became very ambitious, just like your father. There was nothing you couldn't do. I helped you through your orphanage years and your schooling, quietly paying for all your expenses as a secret benefactor. I even helped pay for your early acceptance into college and paid the tuition your many scholarships couldn't cover. After you graduated I knew you were just reaching your peak and would only help my fledgling career in the police force. With you at my side I was able to pole-vault into the position I wanted. Life was good. However, when Dark appeared and your other half started to attack I didn't precisely know how to deal with this threat. Then it came to me, why not let you capture Dark by any means necessary and ride that wave of fame to chief of police or maybe governor of this region. I could have had everything, but you continued to fail. This frustrated me greatly, but allowed me to see yet another truth. You had past your peak and were now expendable. It was at that time the Virus infected me and gave my plan to kill you real purpose other than to get rid of a broken tool." Kei looked at his ex-son and roared again with a bout of laughter. "How could you be so blind, Satoshi, the last of a pathetic and forgotten clan."

"Shut up!" yelled Satoshi in disbelief. How could some one plan out another person's life for their own personal gain and be willing to just toss them aside like some broken toy. "How could you do such a thing? To kill without remorse, to give without love, how could you possibly even call yourself my father!?"

"Satoshi, Satoshi, Satoshi," said Kei as if teaching a student a hard lesson, "Life is about the prevailing of the strong and you are nothing more than just a stupid, ignorant boy I used to become strong."

"Shut your mouth!" cried out some voice deep within Satoshi, "How dare you speak to my master that way!" with that Satoshi was enveloped in a white light that allowed Krad to take over. "My master is not a tool. My master is not just another pawn in your schemes; my master is a great man and one that I have grown to know as a friend." Krad charged forward and swung downward with his sword. Kei blocked and continued the battle.

Kei's smile couldn't be wider. "Ah so my second pawn appears on the field. Tell me how are you going to fight me?"

"I will fight you with all my being! I will crush you like the bug that you are!"

"Oh so exactly the same way you have fought you **brother **for the past 300 years," answered Kei in a noticeably cocky voice.

"What are you talking about you scum?" yelled Krad as he was thrown off his guard.

Kei laughed again, "Hahaha you two are so pathetic. Always fighting and yet always feeling some kind of connection that neither of you can comprehend." Kei stopped and examined the angel's reaction. "Ha ha so I was right. It's because you, Krad Mousy, are Dark Mousy's brother!"

Krad could hardly believe his ears. He finally knew why he had pursued Dark for so long. It was not out of hatred, but out of wanting to know his past. "How do you know this?"

Kei continued, "The sculpture known as the Black Wings is a gateway to the magical realm that you and Dark hail from. 300 years ago Dark was assigned the duty of sealing art work that had become too filled with emotion and were starting to show their magical powers. You were contacted by the opponents of the group who had assigned Dark to his task. After hearing their plans you walked away, prepared to tell the High Counsel. The group attacked you and erased your memory and in the process also erased Dark's memories of you. You've been blindly attacking your own brother for the pat 300 years."

"How do you know this to be true?" asked Krad on the brink of tears.

Kei pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and threw it to Krad. Krad grabbed the paper out of the air and saw it was a genealogy tracing the Mousy clan. Down at the bottom was an angel's name followed two diagonal lines indicating sons. Dark Mousy was under one of the lines and Krad Mousy was under the other. Krad checked it over and over and finally fell to his knees crying. Krad hung his head as the tears rolled off his checks and made a small puddle on the ground. He had finally seen the truth, and he could not be happier. Krad lifted his head and looked directly at the tip of Kei's sword.

"Think of that as a parting gift for both of you," said Kei with one last fiendish smile.

Kei lifted his sword and brought the sword down on Krad. Krad was suddenly enveloped in a huge wave of white energy which knocked Kei backwards and broke his sword in two. The being inside the energy wave seemed to be Krad but it also looked like Satoshi. Slowly the white energy stopped raging and slowly concentrated around the being's fists. With the energy concentrated else where you could finally see the being's face. It was Satoshi's face with Krad's eyes and hair style. He had wings and wore an outfit that seemed to be a hybrid of Krad's and Satoshi's clothing. Satoshi held up his right hand that seemed to burn with the white energy. The energy turned into a white flame as Satoshi and Krad yelled out, **"These hands of ours are united as one! Their loud roar tells us to grasp victory!"** With that Satoshi/Krad rushed forward at full speed and nailed Kei in the chest with a super punch which slammed him into a wall.

"**Take this our Love!"** they yelled as they landed another power punch on Kei pushing him deeper into the wall.

"**Our Anger!"** another painful hit.

"**And all of our Sorrow!"** a still stronger strike hit Kei in the head causing the crater in the wall to grow.

"**Shining Finger!"** With this shout Satoshi/Krad summoned ten times the energy as the last four blows combined and SLAMMED a super punch directly into Kei's head. The resulting shockwave not only obliterated the wall it also forced Kei to smash through several other walls till finally stopping three rooms away. There Kei closed his eyes and did not move. Satoshi and Krad fell to the ground exhausted and were soon meet by a calm hand. Krad took it and was helped up off the ground by Dark. Krad started to cry and gave his brother a hug. Krad was about to explain everything that had happened but was hushed by Dark who had been standing in the shadows watching the final moments unfold. The two brothers embraced and ran off to the final boss and their ultimate victory.

**Okay everyone time for Guess that ANIME. Can you find the anime allusion in this chapter? Just add it to a review and if you get it right your reward will be a review for one of your stories. Well, what happened between Dark and Riku? Why was she so desperate for revenge? What will happen next? All these and many more will be answered next time on Dark and the Cat King. Please remember to read and review. ******** Thank you.******


	15. A Sister's Sorrow

**Sorry for the incredibly late chapter. I had final exams and graduation to worry about so I wasn't able to write. Sorry, to all my faithful reader. Well anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter:**

**A Sister's Sorrow**

As the two brothers ran down the hallway to Vormare's hideout they did not say much. They were to busy thinking of the other and how they had battled over the past centuries. Krad was worse off than Dark due to the several times he had almost killed Dark. Krad kept on thinking about all those times and could hardly believe he had almost killed his brother. Dark noticed Krad's worried look and broke the silence with, "Don't worry Krad. I forgive you. You have to remember I also lost my memories so I did not know I had a brother. Our past is behind us. Now let's take back our future."

Krad was a little startled by the sudden conversation. The words ran through his mind and caused him to smile. He proudly looked forward and replied, "Very well put, brother." Dark smiled as they continued to run.

Eventually the two angels started up another conversation, but it did not take long for Krad to ask, "So Dark who did you have to fight?" Dark looked down and slowed to a mild jog. Dark contemplated what had transpired during the battle with Riku. He did not want to think of the battle, but knew that Krad deserved to know. Dark slowed to a walk and began his tale…

Dark had just entered the room and was now looking at Riku. She screamed out, "This is vengeance for my sister!" and began to spin the spiked ball and chain. Dark tired to comprehend what Riku had said. Why did she want vengeance? Riku flung the spike ball at Dark who snapped out of his shock just in time to jump up and out of the way. Riku quickly returned the ball and flung it again. Dark dodged again and soon fell into a rhythm of dodging and ducking. Dark attempted to talk to Riku in hopes of calming her down, but every attempt was answered with a fling of the mighty spike ball.

Soon Dark started to notice something. As the battle progressed the room seemed to be warming up. Daisuke noticed this and said, "_Dark, it's getting warm in here_."

"_I know Daisuke_," answered Dark as he landed next to a suit of armor, "_I can sense the presence of magic but I can't find the source._" Suddenly, Riku shot her weapon at Dark like a cannon ball, but Dark stepped to the side and avoided the projectile. The spike ball crashed into the wall and imbedded itself a foot in, but that wasn't the impressive part. Dark turned his head and watched as the suit of armor began to melt. Dark said to Daisuke, "_Well I think we found the source_."

Daisuke responded, "_Yeah, I think you're right_." Riku returned her weapon and flung it out again. This time Dark was unable to dodge and instead tried to block the ball with one of his magic feathers. Dark's defensive shield held for a few seconds till the feather was turned to embers by the heat. The ball slammed into Dark throwing him into the wall behind him. Dark pulled himself out of the crater and examined the wound. His shirt was torched and his skin was bruised from the impact. Dark rubbed his hand over the mark and felt a sharp pain as he did. Dark knew he had barely escaped with his life and Riku was planning on making it a short term victory. Dark slumped to the ground and leaned his back against the shattered wall. Daisuke desperately cried out, "_Dark what are you doing_!?"

Dark smirked as he whispered, "_Don't worry I've got a plan_." Dark looked up to see Riku spinning her chain mace and slowly sauntering over to the wounded thief. Dark said, "Well Riku, looks like a middle school girl will defeat me after all."

Riku spit at Dark and replied, "My sister will be avenged."

Dark smirked again and answered teasingly, "By the way where is your sister?"

"You monster!" was all Riku could yell before her rage took over. She pulled the spike ball back and swung it down towards Dark. Dark dodged the first attempt with ease, but was unprepared for the second. Riku pulled hard on the chain allowing momentum to build swinging the chain around Dark, capturing him in a metal snare. Dark struggled but couldn't touch the chains without getting burned. Riku held the end of the chain in one hand and the spiked ball in the other. She walked up to the captured thief and screamed, "I wouldn't have to do this if you had joined the king. I wouldn't have to fight you and my sister wouldn't be a cat if you had just given in."

Dark hung his head. He did not think that Vormare would be willing to transform Risa into a full cat. He understood why Vormare would sacrifice a lowly captain, but why Risa? Dark whispered, "Why would Vormare do that?"

"Because she was weak," answered Riku. The sound of water hitting the ground was enough to regain Dark's attention. Riku stood there crying. "Because she lost faith in Vormare for one second, she was deemed a problem to society and was transformed completely."

Dark started, "Riku, I"

"SHUT UP!!" yelled Riku as she interrupted. "I will now take my vengeance in hopes of gaining my sister back."

Riku began to spin the spike ball as Dark said, "I see you have a good reason to hate me, but can you take revenge against the one you love?" Dark suddenly faded away leaving Daisuke in his place. Daisuke was about to curse Dark out when felt pain shoot from his chest. Daisuke bent down in pain as he tried to nurse the wound. The sound of a large crash was enough to make him forget the pain. Riku had dropped her weapon and was rushing to Daisuke's side. Riku was crying as she hugged him. Even though she was ordered to, killing Daisuke was one thing she just couldn't do.

Daisuke didn't know what to do except hug the crying girl. Riku sobbed for several minutes both for her sister and for her love. She had failed one and almost killed the other. Daisuke comforted her and said, "Don't worry Riku. I will get your sister back."

Riku sobbed out, "Why not just give in?"

Daisuke, "What?"

Riku repeated, "Why not just give in? We could be together and happy."

Daisuke smiled, "I'm sorry Riku. I can't give in. I will fight this battle and return this town to normal."

Riku cried softly, "Then I will fight you."

Daisuke replied, "No you won't." With that Daisuke released a magical pulse directly into Riku knocking her unconscious. Daisuke picked up Riku's limp body and rested it softly on one of the museum benches.

Suddenly Vormare came over the museum intercom, "Well Dark it seems you have won. That's good now I will be able to finish you off myself." Vormare turned his attention to Riku as he continued. "Well it seems that the twins are alike in more ways than one. They have both failed me and will now suffer the same fate. Dark quickly turned to watch Riku shrink in size. Eventually Riku was reduced to the size of a normal cat and slept peacefully on the bench. "So sad," continued Vormare, "I was hoping she would injury you some more, but she served her purpose. See you soon, Mousy"

The intercom shut off and Daisuke was left alone in the shattered room. Tears began to roll down his face as thought of Riku and Risa. The sadness in his heart only brought a stronger determination to bear. Daisuke was ready to and began to walk down the only hall way possible. Dark eventually took over and healed the wounds with his magic. As the wounds finished healing Dark and Daisuke stumbled onto Satoshi's fight and watched as he stood against his ex-father.

…Dark finished his tale there and continued to walk down the hallway. Krad and Satoshi were both moved by the story and were honored to have it told to them. Krad put his arm around his brother and said, "Let us not forget our past, but instead use it to propel us to take back our future."

Dark chuckled, "Where have I heard that before?"

Krad chuckled as well, "I don't know. A thief told that to me once." Both angels laughed then turned their attention to the crisis at hand and ran off down the hall. This day they would grasp their futures and never let them go.

**Well what do you think? Again sorry for the super late chapter. I hope I didn't lose too many faithful readers. Thank you all for supporting me and I hope you enjoy. Ciao.**


	16. The Angel's Arise

**Ladies and Gentlemen, after much delay and a lot of events in my life, I, Black Knight Dai, Have finally accomplished the impossible. I actually found time to write a chapter for Dark and the Cat King. I know this has been overly delayed, but being a college student has its pains. Well, without further delay here is the long awaited chapter:**

**The Angels Arise**

Dark and Krad soon came to a pair of large wooden doors. The two angels looked at each other, jumped into the air, and delivered two solid kicks to the overly ornate doors. The doors flung open, crashing against the inside wall and falling to the floor with an even louder crash. The two angels stepped into the room and looked around. The room was large and displayed many beautiful paintings, all of them warped by the Virus. The glass ceiling allowed the angels to see the full moon as its light shown on a covered table. Vormare sat up and clapped his hands in excitement at the appearance of his long awaited foes.

Vormare opened with, "Ah, Dark Moussy. I haven't seen you in ages, for good reason, but it's excellent to know that you are in good health." As Vormare talked, he hopped off his throne and sauntered over to Dark, stopping just out of Dark's reach.

Dark retorted, "Why would a mongrel feline like yourself be concerned about my health?"

"Simple Mr. Moussy," answered Vormare as he circled the pair, clapping as he went. "If you had died within these 300 years, I wouldn't have the pleasure of killing you today." Vormare was suddenly at Dark's eye level, holding Dark's face in his palms, "And, Mr. Moussy, you wouldn't be able to see the resurrection."

"Resurrection?" questioned Krad.

"Hush Blonde Boy," sneered the feline, "You have no part in this." Vormare sauntered back to his throne and spun to face the angels before continuing. "Yes, the resurrection, of my Wife!" Vormare then ran to the nearby table and pulled the velvet cover off. On the table was an ancient and decayed corpse. There was little skin on the cadaver and what little there was looked like it would tear if you breathed on it. Few of the bones were in decent condition while some were completely missing. Vormare picked up the toothless skull and kissed it saying, "Soon you will be reborn, my precious queen, and together we will rule this world!" Vormare fell silent as he put the skull to his ear. After a few moments, Vormare placed the skull on the table and turned back to the angels, both dumbfounded by what they saw. "My queen has asked for me to kill you, so I will." Vormare then unsheathed his sword, but halted at the sound of Krad snickering. "Blonde, what is so funny!"

Krad looked at the crazed cat and replied, "How are you, a mortal man… hell not even a man, planning on accomplishing something that only God can do?

Vormare snorted at the blonde in disgust. In his mind, Krad was nothing more than a nuisance; someone who couldn't possibly comprehend the complexity of his plan. The cat king held out his palm as a bluish glow enveloped it Slowly an orb the same color as the aura formed above Vormare's open palm. The energy ball seemed to moan in sorrow as its surface fluctuated. Vormare laughed proudly as he announced, "I will use the energy from the souls of the humans who fell to the Cat's Eye Virus."

Daisuke immediately turned to Dark and asked, "Can he do that?"

Dark mentally replied, "No he can not. The Cat's Eye Virus only changes a person's physical appearance and a few of their brain wave patterns, but the infected can never lose their souls. You cannot steal another person's soul with the Cat's Eye Virus. The thing Vormare is holding now is just a concentrated orb of the virus. The moaning sound is nothing more than mewing. It will do nothing to bring the queen back to life. Only God can break the rules of Death."

Krad heard all this and called to Vormare, "If you are so certain your plan will work, then do it. Show us that a mortal man as the power to defy Death."

Vormare's fur ruffled angrily as he let out a malicious hiss. Vormare angrily turned to the corpse and smashed the orb into the center of the skeleton, shattering the delicate rib cage and backbone. The energy flowed over the corpse and touched every inch of the cadaver, but nothing happened. Vormare gasped in horror. Had his plan failed? Why? Was it Dark's fault? Suddenly a black feather imbedded itself in the skull on the table. Vormare hissed as he looked at the black angel.

Dark answered, "Vormare, you are done. Your dreams of conquering the world are just as dead as your beloved wife." At that instant the feather shined brightly turning what remained of the skeleton into dust. "Let your wife go for there is no way she can return."

Vormare screamed in agony, "You, you demon. How dare you desecrate my wife! She will be avenged!"

Dark answered, "You can not avenge what is already dead."

Vormare suddenly dropped his sword and covered his pointy ears. His screams echoed throughout the room.

Krad began, "Vormare, your guards are gone." Vormare continued to scream as he staggered around the room.

Dark continued, "You plans are in shambles."

Vormare yelled, "Stop it, Stop it, Stop it!" his crown falling from his head, breaking in two.

Krad answered, "Your wife is long gone." Vormare continued his moaning scream its sound growing more sorrowful with every waning second. He even stumbled to the floor, focusing on trying to keep his mind from the truth.

Dark finished, "You have no reason to continue. Give up."

Suddenly Vormare stopped screaming. The room fell silent for at time, the dust of the corpse scattering in the wind. Slowly, a low laugh was heard. The angels watched as Vormare's form slowly stood revealing the source of the laugh. The mad cat continued his laughing spree before answering, "Wrong phantom thief, there is every reason for me to continue. I still have to kill you and your tamer!" Vormare picked up his sword and swung it at Dark and Krad. An unavoidable energy wave smashed into the two angels and slammed them into the far wall. As Dark opened his eyes he found Daisuke lying in his lap. He Looked to his brother and found the white angel holding Satoshi. Both Daisuke and Satoshi stood up and stared at their respective partners. How had Vormare split them apart?

The four heroes didn't have long to think about the matter before another energy wave was flung at them. Dark grabbed Daisuke and Krad grabbed Satoshi, dodging to safety just in time. Dark and Daisuke ended up on Vormare's right while Krad and Satoshi ended up on his left. The four heroes thought they were safe for the moment, but Vormare had other plans. Vormare suddenly roared in rage, sending out multiple energy slices in every direction. The four heroes barely dodged them, but ended up further separated. Before Daisuke could get to his feet, Vormare was racing towards him screaming, "You'll be the first!" Thinking quickly, Daisuke grabbed a nearby spear from a suit of armor and parried Vormare's sword swing. Daisuke's victory was only momentary for he failed to block the double backhand from Vormare, flinging him against the throne. Daisuke smashed into the throne and fell to the ground, but was able to remain conscious. As blood streamed down his face, Daisuke watched as Dark fought Vormare. The two combatants matched each other blow for blow and seemed both equal in power and skill.

Satoshi ran over to Daisuke and helped him to his feet asking, "Are you okay?

Daisuke answered, "I'm fine. Where's Krad?"

Satoshi pointed to a white orb in the air about the size of a minivan. Krad had decided to end the battle as soon as angelically possible. Krad yelled as he threw his celestial projectile, "Die, you crazed cat!" Dark got the clue and did several back flips to avoid the incoming death ball. The great sphere careened towards Vormare as he stared at it, unable to dodge. The collision and resulting explosion destroyed one of the museum's walls, which allowed the heroes to taste the crisp night air. Daisuke and Satoshi walked over to the crumbled wall and stared out. The ball had caused a great deal of damaged and had buried Vormare under a large pile of rubble. The group let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and began to see the battle's conclusion. However, a sound of moaning cats soon brought their hopes crashing down. The inhabitants of the seaside town emerged from the streets and homes and marched, much like zombies, to their lord's side. The humanoid cats began to deconstruct the pile of rumble and soon freed their master. To the angels relief the cat king didn't look like he had much left, but they soon lost this last thread of hope. Vormare roared again, but this time it was lower and seemed more like a signal call then anything else. Slowly, small amounts of energy began to float out of the civilians. The energy flew into Vormare leaving the populace to fall over in exhaustion and pain. After Vormare had absorbed the necessary power he quieted down and faced the angels. He noticed how weary the four heroes were and began to laugh, but he was stopped cut by the sound of crying. Vormare looked to see Daisuke weeping. Thinking he had broken one of his enemies' spirits, Vormare began to laugh again only to be cut off by a loud, "Shut up!" from Daisuke.

Daisuke lifted his head, revealing a dirty and bloodied face. His eyes pierced through Vormare, quieting the over grown cat. Daisuke finally managed a phrase and called out, "Vormare, why do you do this? Is this all for revenge!"

Vormare proudly replied, "No, it is not just about revenge. It is about obtaining what is rightfully mine. Finishing what I started those centuries ago. Soon this world will bow to me."

Satoshi was next with, "Why do you deserve this world?"

Unsure of where the conversation was going, Vormare answered, "Because it is my will. My will is superior to all others and as such it is only right that I rule over everyone."

"Then why the cat's?" continued Krad.

But Dark was the one to reply to this question, "Because without making everyone's will subservient to his, he might risk finding someone whose will was stronger than his." With that a great power suddenly rushed over the group. Dark turned and saw Daisuke and Satoshi glowing. Daisuke's body was engulfed in a reddish aura, which danced like a flame in the night air. Satoshi's bluish aura was similar except it shot out randomly like lighting during a thunderstorm. The two boys soon screamed in rage, surpassing any of Vormare's previous roars. With their screams echoing throughout the town, the boys felt a pushing sensation at their backs. The boy's shirts soon gave way to full-fledged angel wings. Daisuke's were a blood red crimson while Satoshi were a powerful blue. Vormare stared in disbelief, only able to comprehend one thing. With the rise of the angels, he saw his own defeat.

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I know this isn't my best work and I know it's probably a huge let down from what you were expecting. This I am sorry for. I hope to have the final chapter out in a shorter about of time than this one. Please be a patient with me a little longer. Reviews are welcomed and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Also read my other story, a Midsummer's Knightmare. On the bottom of the story is a description of a new project I hope to start: my Transformation Request Collection. If you are interested please fill out the form on the bottom and PM it to me. Thank you and have a nice day.**


End file.
